The Missing Princess
by Mimoliin
Summary: Pre-curse. Elisa (OC) is living on the streets of yesterday's London, unaware that her biological mother is searching for her. She teams up with Felix, a boy not much older than herself, and a very special relationship starts to form. Little do they know that their lives are about to get turned upside down. Contains Mature Content.
1. The Stolen Child

_I've had insanely fun writing these first 17 chapters of 'The Missing Princess' and __I've literally been on a roll!_

_Rated M for a reason; there WILL be adult themes, violence, sex and explicit language._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in this story aside from my OC Elisa (among a few other OCs important to the story in one way or another). Everything else belongs to ABC, the creators, producers and distributors of Once Upon a Time._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Stolen Child**

Tinkerbell was hiding behind a large piece of furniture standing on the opposite side of the room, watching it all happen. She had been planning her revenge for years, and fate had literally thrown this opportunity in her face; from now on, she would be the one possessing the power over Regina and not the other way around. Ever since Regina let her down, causing the events that would ruin Tinkerbell's life as well as reputation, she had been waiting for a moment like this.

"One last push now, you can do it!", said nurse Agatha, overjoyed at the birth of the Kingdom's youngest royalty. "It's a girl, Regina! It's a girl!"

"Do you have a name ready?", asked another nurse as Agatha left to clean and prepare the baby for her mother's arms.

"Elisa, her name is Elisa", the noticeably fatigued voice of the queen whispered as a response.

Twenty minutes later, Agatha had still not returned with Elisa. Regina was starting to get worried as the second nurse left to check up on the newborn princess. The fear in the eyes of the nurse was unmistakable as she re-entered the queens bedchamber only moments later.

"Nurse Agatha was found unconscious on the floor, seemingly under some kind of sleeping curse, and the princess... the princess has gone missing". The nurse broke down in tears. Regina's eyes turned as black as raven.

"Let everyone know the princess is missing. No one in this Kingdom may have a minutes rest until Elisa is found and brought back to me. Anyone who disobeys will have their heads dismembered, displayed where everyone can view the faces of the traitors", Regina almost shouted while trying her best to get back up on her feet after the difficult delivery.

* * *

She had been spending several years on these dirty cobblestone streets of London. Stray dogs and shaggy cats kept reminding her she was also astray, but she preferred living by her own rules over having someone telling her what to do and when to do it. Life on the streets could be excruciating, but it had also provided Elisa with the kind of experience and knowledge very few fifteen years old adolescents possessed.

It wasn't so bad after all. Elisa had developed impressive survival techniques and she rarely had to stay hungry for long. Her fingers were skilled; pennies, jewelry and other valuables disappeared in an instant from her unsuspecting victims, only to be sold or traded for food in other parts of the town. She knew about abandoned houses and shacks in the area, that were not already crowded by pests or other homeless children, where she could sometimes even light a fire to cook and stay warm during the darkest hours of the day.

This day started out as her days usually did; Elisa woke up to the cold and humid air hugging her tighter and tighter, as the fire she lit the previous evening started to extinguish. The bright of the morning struggled to find its way through the nailed-up windows of the sanctuary.

Elisa had had plenty of time to find these places she called 'sanctuaries', as she got kicked out of her foster family at thirteen for being disobedient, difficult and troublesome. She possessed no memories whatsoever of her real parents, but she did have a recurring feeling of not belonging in this world. She could not put a finger on why she felt like this, or where this 'other world' would or could be. Because she couldn't find any answers to her questions, she tried her best to shake these feelings off as soon she could recognize them.

Little bread had she got left from the previous day, and she knew she would have to enter the streets to find suitable victims to pickpocket to be able to ease her hunger, every day the same. Suitable victims carrying valuables were easy to spot due to their colorful clothing. The richest people wore capes and dresses made of a fabric woven in a land far away. Elisa could not help but wonder if perhaps that was the land where she would feel welcome, embraced and at-home.

As the dark- and coldness of the evening started to creep up on the town, people left their jobs and the streets to reunite with their families over supper. As Elisa started to make her way towards her choice of sanctuary-for-the-night, she could not help but think about what her life would look like if she had a family of her own. A father who told amazing tales in front of the fireplace, a mother who kissed her goodnight on her forehead every evening... The feelings of loneliness only ever appeared as she walked by inhabited homes and lit up windows.

The sanctuary Elisa had chosen for the night was on an hour distance by feet from the market-place where she had traded today's stolen goods for food. As she got closer, she was too tired to notice there was someone already inhabiting this particular sanctuary. She rounded the dilapidated house's gable to enter by the backdoor, which was, unlike the front door, unlocked. It wasn't until she pulled the door open she realized, from the light and warmth stroking her face, that someone else was already inside. It was too late, she had been spotted.

"You intend to share that chicken and those apples I suppose, else you'll have to find another place to stay. I do not take lightly on trespassers and moochers", said the voice belonging to a seemingly young man.

"There should be plenty enough for both of us I suppose", Elise responded with a noticeable uncertainty.

Her eyes still getting used to the bright indoors, she could not yet distinguish the features of the boy's face clearly. She could however tell the boy was much taller than her. Not that she was tall herself, she was actually quite short compared to other girls her age. She was at the same time rather thin, but neither had ever been a problem, as her confidence and attitude was making up for what she lacked in body size.

"I suppose I should introduce myself then". The boy took two large steps towards Elisa, which brought him close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheeks as he opened his mouth.

"I'm Felix. I sometimes use this old shack as shelter for the night as there's a fireplace in here. Perfect for a guy who prefers both his dinner and his body hot", Felix smirked and offered Elisa his hand as a gesture of politeness. Elisa, still distrustful, considered the fact that she would probably have to spend the next ten-or-so hours in company of the tall, blonde guy if she accepted his gesture. A moment of silence passed.

"I'm Elisa", she took his hand in hers. "I too come here, and some other places, for the same reasons you do. I don't think I've ever seen you on the streets. Are you from this area originally?", she asked without receiving any response.

* * *

The two enjoyed a simple, but to them delicious, chicken stew on the timeworn wooden flooring of the shack's only room. They exchanged stories and experiences from their lives on the streets, like how you best prepare a crow or a rat when in dire need of food, and where to access somewhat-clean water when far away from the river.

Elisa did not want to admit it to herself, but this boy seemed kind of alright. She hadn't had any real friends for a long time, and she had forgotten how good it felt having company. Talking to someone without the intention of robbing them during the conversation was a relief, and she had a hunch Felix felt the same way about having her around.

That night, Elisa slept better than she had done for years, feeling safer and less tense than usual.

* * *

**Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Course of Fate

_Big thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. You're my motivation and fuel._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Course of Fate**

The next morning, Elisa woke up to the smell of roasted apples, and she could distinguish noises from the other side of the room, by the fireplace. Without opening her eyes, she slowly started to remember glimpses of the previous night, and soon realized she wasn't alone. Felix must've kept the fire alive throughout the night. Hesitant about leaving her provisional newspaper-bed, and unsure of what to say to the boy when actually leaving it, she decided to pretend she was still asleep.

"Slept well?", Felix asked her.

"How di...", Elisa got interrupted before getting to finish her sentence.

"Your breathing changed a couple of minutes ago. You breathe quite heavily while asleep, you know. Also, you're making these odd little noises which I can't properly reproduce. They're cute though". Not sure whether to feel flattered about how attentive Felix had been, or humiliated about what he just had said, she decided not to respond.

One part of Elisa had hoped Felix would be gone by the morning. She disliked small talk, and she still knew very little about the boy. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why hadn't she seen him previously to yesterday? Sure, the town was large, but many of the homeless children living there occasionally ran into each other, forcing an awareness of each other's presence.

Another part of her had really been enjoying Felix's company; he seemed simple and easy-going, yet complex and deep at the same time. Talkative parallel to secretive. The word 'interesting' described him pretty well, and that scared Elisa. She did not want to find Felix interesting, she did not want to bond with anyone. She believed separation, and therefore also pain, was something inevitable.

As Felix did not seem to want to leave the shack anytime soon, Elisa decided to leave herself. After breakfast. The smell of the roasted apples was completely irresistible to her rumbling stomach; the chicken stew had only kept it content during night's hours.

"I'm afraid you will pack your stuff and leave as soon as I hand you this apple", Felix said. "I'm not sure why I am telling you this, but I would like for you to stick around a bit longer. Team up, sort of. Life on the streets is hard as it is, no need to be alone when there's company available, right?".

"You're right about the first part. I am going to leave once you hand me the apple. And I would appreciate if you would just let me instead of projecting feelings of guilt onto me", Elisa snapped. She was no longer expecting to receive any apple, but to her surprise, Felix handed it over to her.

"Do as you please, Elisa. I for one believe our paths will cross again". Elisa gazed at him, reached out for the apple, grabbed it and left through the very same door she'd entered the previous night.

* * *

It was a rainy day, which meant that both merchants and their customers preferred to stay indoors if possible. No crowds of moving people on the streets; no careless people at the square. Without the protection of the crowd, thievery was a risky business, and Elisa could not afford to get caught. She was already sought after by the town's police, after having been too imprudent on several occasions in the past.

The day's hours passed by, and after two failed attempts to shoplift at a bakery, Elisa decided that her safest option would be to sneak in to empty homes in search of something to eat. She had foolishly left the last of the chicken stew with Felix earlier, as she wanted to avoid further conversation. She slowly started to regret that decision as the sky began to change colors from grayish to black. The cloud-cover effectively hid any hints of light from the moon and the stars up above, and the lamplighters had not yet started their shifts.

"I heard a rumor that the filthy rich family on the neighboring street have left their house unattended during the weekend", said a familiar voice coming from behind Elisa. "You could either stay out here, wet and cold and hungry and alone, or swallow your pride and come with me to investigate the veracity of the rumor". Elisa turned around to meet the bluish-green eyes she had gotten to know the previous night.

"Have you been stalking me!?", Elisa hissed.

"Not at all. I left the shack several hours after you disappeared through the door. I did tell you our paths would cross again, I just did not know it would happen so soon", Felix said with a grin. "You coming with me or not? I'm not going to wait out here for you to make up your mind unless you do it rather instantly". Elisa sighed as she realized Felix had just given her a great opportunity.

"Of course you would come and save me, like some kind of fucking knight in shiny armor", she muttered silently. "It's just ironic. I've been minding my own business for almost two years, and then I meet you. Now you're just about everywhere".

"Everywhere? I cannot recall having run into you more than twice over the course of the last twenty-four hours. Do clarify 'everywhere', young lady".

"Nothing. Just... nothing. Let's move on already", Elisa said, having already started walking in the direction of their destination.

As they reached the fence of the mansion-like building, Felix started to throw smaller rocks on the doghouse in the front yard.

"Better safe than sorry", he smirked as no sound of barking dogs met their ears.

Felix climbed atop the eight feet tall fence, as if he had done nothing but climbing fences throughout his entire life, reaching Elisa a helping hand. After a second's consideration, she accepted his hand and he pulled her up with ease. Clearly impressed by his strength, she just stared at him.

"Don't get too used to my assistance, as you've made it quite clear you do not wish to have me around more than utterly necessary", Felix said as a response to the surprised look on Elisa's face. "I will be the one to leave first thing tomorrow morning, to spare you the awkwardness you seem to experience during early hours". Felix jumped the eight feet down, landing softly on the grass.

"I never said any of what you are implying, I just felt... leaving would be the easier option. I'm not very good at small talk, and I feel uncomfortable around people I do not fully know. Perhaps if you would share some more details about you, I would feel less troubled. Like the question you were dodging yesterday...", Elisa paused. "I have not seen you before, and your accent... you're not from around here, are you?". She jumped down after him once she had finished her question.

"No, I am not. Great observation, by the way. What else would you like to know, while at it I mean?", he said, obviously annoyed by her nosiness. Elisa kept quiet to avoid irritating him any further, as they moved towards the entrance of the house.

* * *

"Your source seems legit. House is definitely entirely empty", Elisa stated as she reunited with Felix after having split up earlier to be able to check the many rooms of the building as fast as possible.

"I don't mess around with unreliable people", Felix responded. "You should take that as a compliment, seeing as I wouldn't let you tag along unless I trusted you", he added. Elisa gave him a cautious smile in return.

As they did not want to give themselves away, no fire was lit that night. Instead, they enjoyed a feast consisting of fresh fruit and Swiss chocolate they had found in the large kitchen storage cabinet, and to that they shared a bottle of some-kind-of-nice wine. The alcohol really boosted their moods, and both of them dared to open up more and more towards one another. Elisa found out Felix was nineteen years old; that his mother had died during childbirth; and that he had been living on the streets ever since his father died in the war. He had been all alone, struggling for survival, since he was eight.

The hour had gotten late, and Elisa fell asleep on the couch where they had been sitting all evening. Felix covered her with a crimson blanket he found lying nearby, and as he blew out the candles he could hear her mumble something indistinguishable.

* * *

"I come with both good news and some not-so-good news", the Fairy Godmother told Regina. "Your daughter is alive, but is currently living in a world without magic. I can help you get there only if you prove you want to change and become a better person".

"Who are you to judge whether or not I am a good person?", Regina snapped.

"I am not here to judge anyone, you will find everything you need to know inside of yourself. Once the time is ready, I will assist in opening a portal that will take you to this other land. The time is, however, scarce. Fail and you will lose your daughter forever through the course of fate".

* * *

The course of fate had proven to be almost too good for Tinkerbelle's intentions. She could barely believe that what was about to happen, was actually happening. All Tink had to do was to give a little nudge in the 'right' direction. That wouldn't be too hard. The queen's daughter would soon be forever lost in a land Tinkerbelle herself knew all too well. Neverland.

* * *

**Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	3. Give a Little, Take a Little

**Chapter 3: Give a Little, Take a Little**

It hadn't been easy, stealing all that fairy dust after having been demoted by the Fairy Godmother. With careful planning, infiltration from the inside, and only taking a little dust at a time, Tinkerbelle had collected enough fairy dust just in time for the birth of Regina's first and only baby.

She had at first planned to kidnap the baby, keep it and raise it as her own, but had then realized much more drastic actions would be needed to keep mother and child apart forever. Regina would've found her daughter soon enough with the help of the people in the Kingdom, as well as the help of magic.

And so it began. The delivery itself was difficult on both mother and child, and Tinkerbelle lost count of the hours she had been spending hidden by the gable of the large cupboard. When it was finally over, Tink shadowed the older, wrinkled nurse carrying the tiny baby out of the bedchamber. The old lady had gone careless from the joy her face and body language expressed, and was because of that an easy target for Tink to spend the first of her fairy dust on. The lady collapsed in an instant.

Tink stole the baby from the nurse's arms and, with the help of additional fairy dust, she tattooed the magical letters _E-L-I-S-A _behind the baby's right ear. She took a risk with the tattoo, as it could help others find Elisa easier, but Tink believed the magic of the letters would turn out to be useful to her own intentions one day.

Nearly half of Tinkerbelle's stolen fairy dust was spent on the very portal that would send Elisa, tiny, fragile and all alone, to her current destination. Harsh and cold, it was the most repellent world Tink could think of in the moment of heat. Just as she let go of the baby by the edge of the swirling, dark portal, she could hear footsteps coming towards her. Tink quickly moved back into hiding.

* * *

After the night at the mansion-like building, Elisa and Felix had grown close to inseparable. Instead of splitting up the following morning, like they both had expected to do, they teamed up to be able to carry as much stolen goods as possible, and as quickly as possible, to the very sanctuary where they first met. If they were to stay together even longer, they wouldn't have to steal to satisfy their hunger for quite some time. And stayed together, they did.

They moved in somewhat permanently to the shack. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Elisa began to see her newfound ally more and more as a sort-of brother. She enjoyed cooking him meals, washing his clothes, and read to him before they both fell asleep wrapped up inside their only cover. Elisa had been home-schooled for a few years while under her foster parents care, so she knew how to read. She was far from an expert at it, but to a young man who'd never had the chance of learning how to read himself, she read perfectly.

At the same time, Felix was very protective of Elisa, much like as if she had been his younger sister. If anyone treated her in a way inappropriate according to Felix, they got beaten up badly before they even found the time to apologize.

"Why do you always keep your beautiful, brown hair in a long braid like that?", Felix asked Elisa one evening.

"See this tattoo behind my right ear? I believe it serves some kind of purpose, I've had it since I was an infant. When I was found as a baby, it was already there. I have no idea why, but if I keep my hair braided away from it so that it shows, perhaps I will find out why it's there one day. I'm named after it, though", Elisa responded.

Felix moved closer to Elisa to be able to more carefully study the tattoo, and as he stroke his index finger over it, it emitted an odd, sparkly glow. A tingling sensation spread through Elisa's body.

"Did you see that!?", Felix almost shrieked. "Something happened to it when I touched it!".

"How could I possibly see something that is happening behind my ear without a mirror?", Elisa giggled. "I could however feel something..."

"Try touching it yourself", Felix suggested.

Elisa put her fingers on it, but nothing happened - no glow, no sparkles.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, three of your freshly caught fish for this beautiful leather-strap watch?". Felix was out at the market place, trying to trade the last of his and Elisa's goods for food.

"I'll give you no more than one fish for that watch, young man. The leather is shaggy and damaged ", the deep voice of a large man responded.

"Is it not time for you to start working, honestly and like a real man, Felix?". Felix turned around to meet the eyes of a boy, not much younger than himself.

"Perhaps you don't want to grow up? You'll be turning twenty in a few months, we all know what that means. You will be forced to grow up, once and for all. It's interesting though. Your father always gave me the impression he did not want to grow up, and one day he just left me. He met your mother, had you... he grew up, that's for sure. And I have no use for grownups, Felix. That's why I never returned for him. You see, he left without my permission, and therefore he died indebted. A debt I suppose you could help him pay, to honor your old man".

"What are you talking about? What debt? What's in it for me?", Felix questioned the boy who was all dressed in green.

"See, the question isn't so much 'what's in it for you'. As far as I know, for the first time in your life you've got something to fight for, to protect, something you care about. Paying off your father's debt would mean protecting this, shall we call her, object of affection of yours? I've seen the way you look at her after she's fallen asleep at night. You want to hold her, touch her, feel her. You want her to be yours for all eternity, isn't that right, Felix?".

"Leave Elisa out of any business you may have had with my father", Felix snapped at the boy.

"So Elisa is her name, I see. If you agree on coming with me to my realm, to pay off your father's debt, I will make sure no harm is done to your little friend". The boy paused. "You will work alongside me, for me, and you won't ever have to grow up. Sounds like to something to me at least. Do we have a deal, Felix?"

* * *

It had started to go dark outside. Felix should've been home several hours ago. Elisa was worried something bad may have happened to him, and decided to go out to look for him. The streets were as good as empty, as people had gone home for the day. As Elisa marched quickly towards the market-place where she knew Felix had been that very day, a feeling deep inside of her kept telling her something was very wrong.

Her worst fears came to life as she found the leather-strap watch she herself had stolen a couple of months ago lying on the dirty cobblestone, glass shattered.

* * *

**Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	4. Listen to Your Heart

**Chapter 4: Listen to Your Heart**

Almost crying out of joy and excitement, Tinkerbell started preparing for the opening of the portal that would take her to the land without magic.

Thanks to her old friendship with the boy dressed in green, Tink had found out about how he had brought Felix, Elisa's faithful friend, with him to Neverland. But as the boy in green had no interest in Felix's female friend, Elisa got left behind in the world without magic, and that's where Tinkerbelle gets to re-enter the picture.

A little information and persuasion from Tinkerbell's part and Elisa would soon, with the help of Tink's last fairy dust, be on her way to Neverland - a land the queen would never find by herself. Tinkerbell's happy ending was getting closer for every second.

Tink wanted Elisa alive, as that would make it impossible for the queen to put her daughter behind her and move on, and keeping Elisa in Neverland meant she wouldn't age at all. Add two and two and eternal suffering would await Regina, which was the only thing Tink had been dreaming of ever since the day that the Fairy Godmother, because of Regina's selfish actions, removed Tinkerbelle's fairy privileges.

The downside to Tinkerbell's plan was that all her fairy dust would be consumed in the process of opening two portals; one for Tink to get to the land without magic, and one for Elisa to get to Neverland. Tink would have to settle with a life in the world without magic, but at least she would be able to do so knowing that her revenge turned out better than she could ever had hoped for.

Once in the land without magic, Elisa would be easy to find, thanks to her magical tattoo. Tink had made it so the tattoo sent out a sort of magical pulsation when within range of, or in contact with, other magic. You could say the tattoo communicated with other magical beings, without Elisa's approval and in its own language. It was therefore easily tracked by someone who knew what they were looking for; locating Elisa would be effortless.

* * *

Almost two years had passed since Felix left through the backdoor of the shack for the very last time. For almost 24 months, Elisa had been searching for Felix during the brighter hours of the day. For almost 104 weeks she had been waiting by the shack's fireplace every evening, with enough warm food prepared to fill and satisfy two hungry bellies. For more than 700 days, she had gone to bed with tears in her eyes.

She refused to give up hope. Felix was the only person she'd ever cared about, truly and deeply. He was like her older brother, he made her feel safe, complete and happy. He always knew how to make her smile.

She kept on reading out loud before she fell asleep every night, as it made her calm. It was almost as if Felix was there with her, listening to the stories, asking questions like a curious child, playing with her braided hair. As soon as Elisa put down the books, reality and the loneliness it brought with it returned to her aching heart. She started to regret more and more that she had let him in at all. Everything would've been so much more simple if she'd just turned down Felix's offer that cold, rainy night that forever changed her life.

This evening, Elisa had prepared Felix's favorite dish; scrambled eggs with wild onions and goat cheese. Just sitting by the fireplace, stirring the eggs in the vessel while staring at the door, she did not at all expect the knocking sound coming from the direction of her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and over only a second, she turned to ice. Was tonight the night she'd been dreaming of, when Felix would finally come back home for good?

"Smells lovely in there, mind letting me in dear?", Elisa heard a female voice coming from the other side of the door. Elisa's disappointment was unmistakable.

"Who are you and what do you want?", shouted Elisa as a response.

"I come with information you will probably find highly valuable. Let's say I know the whereabouts of your missing friend, and I am also the only person who can reunite the two of you. You going to let me in or not?".

Elisa jumped off her chair, ran to the door and let the blonde lady in. She did not look very old, but not very young either. There was however something about her eyes Elisa could not pinpoint, as if they were filled with darkness.

"Do you know Felix? Is he alright? Where is he, and why did he leave me all alone?", Elisa had so many questions she could barely find the time to breathe in-between them.

"You want the long version or the short version? The long version will obviously take longer for me to tell, meaning you will waste valuable time listening to my crap, when you instead could spend that time with this precious Felix of yours", the lady countered.

"I take your silence as you'd prefer the short version then. Felix is paying off an old debt to a friend of mine. The catch is they're in a different realm, and the only way to get there is to fly, which you obviously can't do, or to go through a portal. You're in luck as I've brought everything we need to conjure this portal."

"But why would you help me get there? What's your gain?"

"No questions, just a 'yes' or 'no', darling. You want to rejoin with your friend or not?"

* * *

"I have done everything you've asked for, fairy. I've been my very best self for almost two years now. I have not been threatening the innocent, nor have I been violent towards the guilty. I've barely been using any magic at all. Is it possible for you to cut the crap and just open that god damn portal already!", Regina demanded.

"I have indeed been following your progress, queen, and I am glad to inform you that the Council of Fairies have decided to allow you to reunite with your daughter in the land without magic. We will open a portal for you to a human town called London first thing tomorrow morning, where you will be able to find Elisa", the Fairy Godmother replied.

* * *

Peter could distinguish the smell of something that didn't originate from Neverland. He wasn't sure what it was he could smell, but he was going to find out what it was soon enough. The scent was familiar, yet new at the same time. It made his body feel... weird. As if he was about to lose control over it. Still, Peter was more than familiar with both magic and demonic powers, and this was neither of it. It felt good, it felt natural, and yet so strange.

He left the camp and the boys surrounding its campfire to get to higher ground, to be able to scout through larger parts of the island in a shorter time span. The higher up he got, the more distinct of a scent entered his system through his nostrils. He located the scent's source to the western beach and immediately started to move towards it at a high pace. Countless years spent in this unruly jungle had made Peter both quick, silent and agile.

"I know that girl, isn't she...", Peter murmured quietly to himself.

The girl at the beach, noticeably unsure of her whereabouts and probably confused as well, spun around and Peter got a glimpse of the tattoo behind her right ear. Peter was now completely sure it was Felix's friend standing a few feet in front of him, unaware of his presence. She did however look older and more mature, and that scent of hers was nowhere near as distinct the last time Peter had seen her. It corrupted his mind, clouded his thoughts and made his brain foggy. He fought the urge to make himself visible to her, and realized he needed to make some distance to her to be able to think clearly again.

Wherever Peter went, he could feel the presence of the girl following him around, as if her witchcraft had taken root in his green clothes. At the same time, Peter found comfort in the fact that she probably did not possess magic, not much at least. It was more like a chemical reaction in his own body, reacting oddly to her particles, as if they were extremely compatible, Peter and Elisa.

After crossing the island entirely, Peter could feel his sanity slowly returning. He could finally think clear again. His first impulses told him Elisa needed to die, and that fast. She could not be allowed to walk around freely on this island, his island, as she clearly poisoned him with her existence. At second thought, she might be able to serve some kind of purpose. Maybe fate had brought her here, but for what reason? She was obviously here for Felix, and Peter knew Tinkerbelle probably had something to do with it all, as she had been a bit too inquisitive when she had found out Peter had plans on bringing Felix to Neverland.

Peter decided to go back to the camp and sleep on it all. Maybe he'd be able to get some answers tomorrow, maybe his body would adjust and get used to the girl's presence, at least enough for Peter to be able to ignore the sensations rushing through his veins. As he finally fell asleep, he dreamt for the first time in a very long time, odd dreams he could not fully recognize; heavy breathing, bodies uniting, mouths exchanging fluids. He woke up as his member had started throbbing from the intense accumulation of blood.

* * *

**Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	5. Passion is the Body's Voice

_Word of warning: this chapter contains smutty smut._

_I really enjoyed writing this (longer) chapter, even though it did not turn out as I first had planned. The course of events forces me to completely reconsider the intended content of chapter 6. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :3_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Passion is the Body's Voice**

"Don't you think Peter has been acting weird lately?", one of the Lost Boys asked Felix.

As the oldest one in the group of boys, Felix had gotten used to receiving all kinds of questions the boys were too afraid to ask Peter himself. Felix was not known to be quite as intimidating as Peter, although Felix was the one doing most of Pan's dirty work.

Felix rarely questioned Pan's orders, as he believed his father's debt would get repaid faster if he was loyal to Peter and just did everything he was asked to do without any hassle. Truth was, however, Felix had no idea of how long Peter intended to keep him 'captive' in Neverland. The only thing that kept him going was the little hope he had left of one day reuniting with Elisa.

"I do not believe that is any of your business, Devin. There are many distractions that could trouble a great leader", Felix retorted.

Peter had however indeed been acting odd the last couple of days. He often left the campsite without letting the rest of the boys know where he was going, or when he was going to return. This made the boys more and more curious, and even Felix, not as inquisitive of a person, had started to wonder why and where Peter went.

* * *

Elisa had hurt her arm pretty badly as she fell through the portal. The salty water by the beach did not help the healing process the slightest; all it did was sting in the open wound of hers. She was afraid a nasty infection would soon pay her a visit as she struggled to find a source of fresh water on the island.

She had had a hard time navigating on the island as the laws of time did not seem to apply to this realm; the sun did not rise nor set in the same place more than once. For three days, Elisa had tried to figure out some sort of pattern that would help her keep some kind of track of time, more than the obvious 'day or night'. But even the obvious was hard to follow, as the days seemed to shift in length. Yesterday, the sun had risen only to set what felt like an hour later.

As Elisa progressed by feet through the dense vegetation, she could not help but feel shadowed. Something or someone was monitoring her every step. This feeling had been present ever since she first got back up on her feet back at the beach. As the feeling sometimes grew more intense, a tingling sensation appeared behind her right ear, much like what she had felt when Felix had been stroking her tattoo back in London.

Hours later, Elisa finally found what she had been looking for. Inside of a dark cave, there was a fairly deep pool of freshwater where she could clean up and rid her wound of pus and bacteria. She dressed down to her underwear, the rest of her clothing damaged by countless thorns and branches during her wander, and entered the pool. The water, reaching up to her chin as she kneeled in it, was pleasant and warmish. Then, there it was again - that tingling sensation behind her right ear.

* * *

Pan had not yet managed to control his lusting towards the island's newcomer; his body disobedient, his mind constantly occupied by to him unfamiliar thoughts. He felt an extreme urge of being close to the young woman, who physically was about the same age as himself, and had therefore been following her around, swiftly and carefully. He still hadn't made up his mind whether or not she was better off dead or alive, which was the main reason he had not yet approached her.

As he watched Elisa undress and enter the waters inside the Cave of Tears, he knew for sure that she did not only have a mental impact on him, but also a highly physical one. The effects of the recurring dream Peter had had at night ever since Elisa arrived on the island now also made an appearance during daytime's brightest hours.

"You really need a professional to take look at that wound of yours". It was the only sentence Peter could think of, that would act as an icebreaker without scaring the young woman off. "It'll probably need more treatment than these waters can offer".

"So, you're the one who's been following me around ever since I got here!?", Elisa snarled while trying her best to cover up her almost-naked body with both water and limbs. "Don't you think it's rather imprudent walking in on a person trying to take a bath!?".

"I'm not 'walking in' on anyone. As far as I can recall, you're the one intruding on my lands. I'm Peter Pan, and everything that meets your eyes while on this island belongs to me. If you intend to stay... you'll be living under my rules. Are we clear on that one?", Pan inquired. "Besides, the professional you're looking for can be found right here. I am highly competent when it comes to healing wounds. If you would let me look at it, that is".

Elisa couldn't help but feel furious and embarrassed at the same time. A situation that had already felt weird in every way possible, had just gotten even more weird. She tried her best to read the boy's facial expression from where he was stood about ten feet away. He did not seem particularly angry, but his eyes had something serious about them. She also noticed that they seemed older than rest of the boy's physical appearance, as if he had experienced a lot over a long period of time.

"Fine. If you would let me get dressed first. Do you mind?".

Elisa thought she'd made it quite clear she wanted to be alone while doing so, but the boy didn't seem to fully grasp her obvious hint. Instead, he started removing his own clothing, stripping down to his underpants, as he too entered the dark waters of the cave. The closer he got to Elisa, the more startled her facial expression seemed to get.

"There's really no need to be afraid. I will not cause you any harm, at least not for now. I just want your arm to heal properly", Pan said as gently as he possibly could, while reaching out for her arm.

"And why do you care about my arm?", Elisa retorted.

"I honestly don't care about your arm, but I do care about you. I believe you may have something I want and need. I am as of yet unsure of what this 'something' may be, but I think you can help me find out".

As Pan's last words escaped his mouth, the tingling sensation behind Elisa's ear grew stronger. As she finally allowed for Pan to take a closer look at her wound, and as he placed his hands upon her, the sensation started to spread through her body. Her mind and judgment appeared clouded, and her body felt warm and fuzzy. Peter began to clean the wound with water and some cloth. The pain Elisa experienced would've been tenfold times worse if it wasn't for how good the rest of her body currently felt.

When Peter could no longer detect anymore pus, he pressed his open mouth against the healthy skin surrounding the injury, and then gently closed his lips, pressing together both sides of the wound. As his plump lips slowly left Elisa's body, she realized her arm was completely healed, without any traces of the injury left on her skin. All she managed to do in her confused condition was to stare into the old eyes of the young boy. Peter appeared to be just as confused as she was.

"Was that... magic?", Elisa asked Peter curiously.

"You should know, Elisa. Once I put my hands on your arm, I could feel magic rushing through your veins. When I got your blood on my tongue I felt rejuvenated, like it was some kind of miracle medicine. Are you saying you had no idea magic runs through your body?", Pan replied.

"I've never put any thought into it, as I've never noticed anything odd about myself, apart from a feeling of not belonging... and apart from the tattoo behind my ear."

Elisa removed her, for once, unbraided hair from her right shoulder and turned the right side of her head towards Peter. The tattoo was glowing and sparkling like never before. As Pan touched it, Elisa let out a sigh of pleasure. Peter continued to gently move his fingers over its smooth surface, noticeably sending waves of comfort through Elisa's body.

As she started to lean her head closer towards him, Pan ran his other hand through her wet hair, pulling her even closer. They were both standing on their feet in the waist-high water, and Peter could feel Elisa's hard nipples pressing against his torso, through the delicate fabric of her lingerie. He could no longer conceal his own excitement as he got harder and grew larger for every second passing.

They paused for a short moment, just looking at each other and inspecting the bodies of one another. Peter was slim but muscular, about seven inches taller than Elisa, with tawny hair and green eyes. The darkness of the cave made him look mysterious and cryptic. He was undeniably attractive.

Peter's hungry lips met Elisa's in a passionate kiss; his tongue battling for an entrance to her mouth. As Elisa let out a quiet moan, he took advantage of the opportunity and slid his tongue in, while his hands started to explore more and more of her body. He reached her breasts with the hard nipples he had felt against his upper body minutes earlier, and playfully pinched them. Elisa's reaction was immediate; yet another quiet moan slipped through her mouth, allowing for Pan to examine more of her tongue while freeing her from her last pieces of clothing. As the moment heated up further, Peter suddenly realized this was what he'd been dreaming about the last few nights, and therefore also why he wanted and needed Elisa so badly.

Lifted up easily by Peter's muscular arms, he placed Elisa on a small rock only a few feet away from where they had originally stood. With only her legs and feet under the water surface, tiny goosebumps started to form on her skin. Peter ran his hands over the outside of her thighs, gracefully following the curves of her body. As he started to move towards their inside, Elisa spread her legs just enough for Peter to be able to reach her sex with his hands.

He started to stroke the outside of her nether regions, and soon noticed how pleasurable she found it once he reached a certain spot. Her moans were getting louder as well as more frequent. As Peter started to get more confident about his performance, he kneeled down before her and buried his face between her legs, his tongue circulating the spot of pleasure he'd discovered just earlier. A loud sigh escaped Elisa's mouth when Pan's fingers found their way to her soaked entrance. Still not removing his tongue from her clit, he could without any problem slide a finger inside of her. Elisa moaned appreciatively, as an intense orgasm started to build up deep inside of her body.

Once Elisa's body started to calm down a bit, Peter rose to a standing position, leaning forward to share yet another passionated kiss with her. Elisa tried her best to rid Peter of his underpants with only one hand, as her other hand was busy travelling up and down exploring his athletic chest and stomach. As Peter's rock-hard cock was making it hard for her to take them off, she received a helping hand from Peter. Soon they were both completely naked and feverishly excited.

The tip of Pan's dick found its way to Elisa's soakingly wet pussy; one thrust and his large member was already halfway in. Careful at first, the amazing sensation of the hot and wet that was Elisa's insides made Peter more and more eager. As the pace of his moving hips increased, as did their breathing and moaning. He was now completely buried inside of her pussy, but he was also on the verge of ejaculation.

Peter emptied himself inside of Elisa in a powerful orgasm before gently leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

* * *

As Regina set foot in London, it was already too late. Elisa had, with the help of Regina's antagonist Tinkerbelle, left for a different realm; a realm Regina couldn't possibly reach without magic. She was trapped.

* * *

**Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	6. Conscience is the Soul's Voice

_Still on a roll, but should really be studying... _

_This chapter will answer some questions, but also introduce new ones. I had a blast writing it, I hope you'll enjoy it too._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Conscience is the Soul's Voice**

Dejected and demoralized, having realized she'd arrived in this world only moments too late, the Evil Queen entered the doors of a tiny but cozy inn. All she wanted right now was a place to stay the night, and a meal to calm her stomach. She did not at all expect the familiar face that met her eyes by the counter of the bar.

"Well, well, what do we have here if not the infamous Tinkerbell herself!", Regina smirked. "Perhaps you could tell me, why exactly did my daughter suddenly decide to leave this world for another, just as I was about to find her again after seventeen long years?".

The blonde woman was taken by surprise, and the blood in her veins turned to ice as she recognized the voice coming from behind her. "The Queen, what an honor!", Tink spun around to face Regina.

"If I knew anything about your daughter, I would never tell you. You've lost your powers, and after what you did to me, after what you've done to countless other people, you deserve nothing but suffering", Tink replied. "Don't you know, villains don't get happy endings".

"Then let me inform you; neither shall you get yours". The fury in Regina's eyes, and the rage of her voice, was indisputable.

"For as long as you are miserable, I will be nothing but happy", Tink informed the Queen.

"You worthless piece of scum!". As Regina no longer had to prove she had changed into a better person, the fairies were unable to assist her anymore anyway, she placed her hands around Tink's neck. "I may be unable to use my magic in this god forsaken land, but that does not mean I don't know how to snap a neck by brute force!".

"Then why don't you? It would spare you a lot of trouble, my queen, as nothing will make me talk", Tinkerbell countered.

"Oh, believe my words, I will make you talk... and because of that, you're worth more to me alive than dead. Consider yourself lucky this time around, Tinkerbell. The next time our paths cross, I will wipe that silly grin off your face faster than you can say 'fairy' ".

Regina stormed out. She was afraid staying at the inn, under the same roof as Tinkerbell, would make her do something she'd later have to regret. With determined steps, she was swiftly heading towards someone who could prove to be a very important piece in her make-Tink-talk -game.

* * *

Immoral, dirty and lonely... Elisa felt ashamed over how easily she'd allowed for Peter to seduce her.

It had been her first time after all, and with a complete stranger, too. The experience itself was anything but bad, she had loved every second of it; the sensations rushing through her veins, how Peter had made her body obey him as though she was his puppet, the otherworldly orgasm he gave her. Yet she had imagined her first time differently; someplace else, with someone her heart, and not only her body, deeply desired.

She did not love Pan, not at all. She just craved him for whatever reasons still unknown to her. She needed him close, she needed his arms and his mouth. She needed to feel him inside of her the very same way Peter needed to be inside of Elisa. She did not want to feel this way towards Pan. It was simply the laws of lust, unruly and rebellious, neglecting any of her logics and ignoring the wishes of her heart and soul. It made her feel powerless and weak.

Already having spent what she believed to be a week in Neverland, she still had not encountered any signs of Felix. Pan had proven unwilling to give her any information valuable in her search, but she knew he had all the answers she needed. She knew that if Felix was anywhere on the island, like the blonde woman had told her back in the shack, Peter would know every detail about it.

Elisa assumed Felix was working for Pan, that Pan was the 'old friend' of the blonde lady and therefore the person Felix had to pay this 'debt' of his. She had planned on following Pan as he left the Cave of Tears the other day, but both the boy and any traces of him had simply disappeared as he'd kissed her forehead. She was aware she would have to find Felix without Pan's help, but she _was_ going to find him.

* * *

"Felix, for your own safety I suggest you stay clear of the western parts of this island unless I tell you otherwise". Pan knew he'd lose Elisa as soon as she'd reunite with Felix, and he couldn't allow for that to happen. Pan had never lost anything to anyone, and he intended for it to stay that way.

Immersed in deep thoughts, he was trying to untangle the mess she'd created inside of his head. She'd made everything so damn complicated. Perhaps killing her would be the smartest option after all. Killing her would also mean losing her, but at least he would not lose her to someone else.

Making Felix disappear was not an option. Pan knew he needed Felix for the very same reasons he'd needed Felix's father; Felix was the only person still alive who could grant Pan immortality. Without the protection it meant having Felix around, the demons Pan had made a deal with hundreds of years ago would be able to claim their victory over him.

"You know the western parts are where I normally hunt, Pan", Felix retorted. "The eastern parts offer nothing but vermin and rodents".

"Don't question my orders, Felix! You're a clever guy, you'll make it work, now won't you?", Peter snapped. Peter rarely lost his temper, and if he did, he was an expert in hiding his emotions. The last few days had however proven to be a struggle.

As the sky began to change color from azure to a fiery lavender, Pan once again left the campsite. What made Felix especially curious this evening was that he noticed the direction of Peter's movement. Peter was heading west, towards the very same parts of the island he had been telling Felix to stay clear of.

Felix knew he would have a hard time keeping up with Peter's pace, but he decided it was worth a try. His determination would assist him in his process towards finding out what Peter was hiding. He needed to know what was going on, he had to learn what was making Peter act so strangely distracted.

Hood up, Felix began to follow his leader through the dense jungle. He guessed they would soon be approaching the beach, as the sound of restless water grew louder in his ears. As the terrain below his feet suddenly changed, he looked down on the ground for only a second, but it was long enough of a moment for him to completely lose track of Peter.

"Don't think I did not notice you following me around". Pan's voice surrounded Felix.

"Did I not make it very clear to you earlier, that you are not allowed to be in this area of the island? And you're supposed to be the most loyal of my boys? I'm disappointed, Felix".

Before finding the time to respond, something hard and sharp hit Felix across his face. Blood started to stream down his cheeks, and an intense taste of iron filled his mouth.

"I could just get rid of you right now, Felix." Pan pinned Felix, stomach down, to the ground with his body, hands around his wrists.

"It's not like I enjoy having you around, but there's this tiny detail keeping me from feasting on your soul...". Pan interrupted himself as a well-known scent approached, rapidly finding its way through his system. He froze.

Confused over what was going on, Felix tried his best to raise his head from the wet sand. Sad, green eyes belonging to a face Felix would recognize anywhere met his. "Elisa?"

* * *

**Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	7. Cassiopeia

_Thank you so much for your reviews, dearies! They make me so, so happy! :-)_

_Things are about to get interesting, more questions are about to get answered, and then there's a little twist... You're going to love this chapter, I just know it. __I do at least!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cassiopeia**

_Thousands and thousands of years ago, there was a beautiful, lonely star in the sky, light-years away from any other celestial body. The star's eyesight could, however, reach as far as the bright light she radiated._

_The star spent all of her time watching the universe's residents, as their lives progressed from cradle to grave. Alone as she was, the star dreamt of nothing but having someone close to her, of being loved, and she was willing to give up everything for it._

_After having spent several lifetimes thinking it through carefully, she decided to sacrifice her immortality and descend to what we today know as the planet 'Earth'. There, she adopted the name 'Cassiopeia'._

_Fairest of them all with her pale skin, heavenly golden hair and glittering, mauve eyes, love seemed to embrace Cassiopeia anywhere she went. There was, however, only one mortal man catching her interest. Together, they settled in a small village and had the most beautiful baby boy Earth had ever seen._

_Rumor spread among the villagers, that inhaling the fumes of Cassiopeia's burning hair would grant them a blessing of health and beauty, but also protection against malevolent and demonic powers. Kind as she was, Cassiopeia, she'd cut off and give a ringlet of her hair to anyone asking for it. The villagers praised her, and she received more love than she could ever have dreamt of._

_The rumor about Cassiopeia quickly spread outside of the village's borders, and soon it reached the ears of a King in a land far away. Greedy as he was, he immediately mobilized his men and sent them after the woman with divine powers._

_It was, however, too late. By the time the King's men had reached the small village, Cassiopeia had gone bald from cutting off and giving away all of her hair._

_They captured her anyway and brought her to the King, believing her hair would eventually grow out again. Furious, the King locked her up in the dungeons of his castle, while waiting. And he waited, and waited. The years passed, Cassiopeia still bald._

_Driven insane by jealousy towards the villagers who had received the woman's blessing, while he himself was unable to get as much as one single hair from her, the King once again sent his men to the village, only this time to kill every man, woman and child living there._

_The King himself entered the dungeons to personally torture the woman, finding satisfaction in her every scream and every tear. He forever extinguished Cassiopeia by ripping her heart out, crushing it with nothing but his bare hands._

_As the King's men left the village, it was completely burnt to the ground. They had left no survivors, at least so they thought..._

* * *

Pan quickly let go of Felix's wrists as he rose to his feet, only to meet the very same sad, green eyes that were locked with those of Felix. The uncomfortable atmosphere was palpable even to Pan, as Felix suddenly broke the nervous silence.

"Why... how... it's not possible. You're not supposed to be here! Please tell me I'm hallucinating, tell me it's just a dream... please, Elisa!". The desperation in Felix voice was conspicuous.

Elisa rushed towards Felix and helped him sit up. She did her best to rid his face of all the sand and blood that had accumulated, with the help of her coat's sleeves. It was, however, pointless. New blood kept emerging from the deep wound on his face.

Elisa gazed at Pan. "A little help perhaps?!", she snapped.

Realizing there was nothing left for him to lose, Pan reluctantly assisted Elisa in helping Felix back up on his feet. Once up, still dizzy from the impact and weakened by blood loss, Felix supported his bodyweight with an arm around Elisa's shoulders as she slowly started moving south.

"You're taking him to the Cave of Tears I suppose", Pan muttered. "Why don't you tell him, the very water you intend to clean his wounds with has been polluted by your promiscuity. I am positive that would make him reconsider accepting any of your help".

"What the hell, Pan?! Exactly what are you trying to achieve here?!", Elisa growled.

"I am simply freeing you from babysitting duty, love. You can thank me later". Pan disappeared in an instant as he'd finished his last sentence.

Felix gave Elisa a skeptical look, but he felt too weak to interrogate her about what Pan just had said. Elisa met his eyes for only a brief moment, before she kept on walking.

* * *

"I'm afraid this wound will leave a nasty scar on your face, Felix. I wish I could do more for you, but at least it's clean of any dirt and sand", Elisa told him as she removed the wet, bloodstained piece of cloth from his cheek. A restrained grunt was all she got as a response.

She wanted to lean in and give him a soft kiss on his lips, but she had a feeling Felix wouldn't appreciate that gesture. He seemed absent and not quite like himself. She had no idea just how much the years he'd spent with Pan in Neverland had changed him.

She left him sitting by the edge of the water, now able to support himself on his own, to make a fire just outside the cave's entrance. The fire would keep them warm throughout the night, and Elisa had gathered some roots she could make a soup out of.

Felix was aching inside as he watched Elisa prepare the soup. It had been such a long time since he had last held his arms around her waist, and he wanted nothing more but to hold her close to him, smell her hair, feel her breath upon his skin, perceive her heartbeat. But he was too proud of a person to approach her. He had so many questions he wanted answered, but he was unable to create any comprehensible phrases out of the words floating around inside of his head.

Without exchanging as much as one word, they finished their meal. Elisa could however constantly feel Felix's burning gaze upon her skin. She was aware his silence was a result of what Pan had said earlier. Quietly cursing both herself and Peter for their rash actions, she lay down on the bare forest floor to explore the starry night sky with her eyes.

* * *

The Evil Queen was leaving town by horse; a horse she had stolen from a stable nearby the inn where she'd encountered Tinkerbell. Its fur and mane was as black as Regina's hair, why she thought they'd get along well, her and the horse.

She was headed towards an old friend of hers - a man who could teach Regina how to conjure magic in this otherwise entirely ordinary world. His name was Merlin, and he was widely known across realms as one of, if not the most, knowledgeable astronomers and powerful wizards to ever have existed. If he could not help Regina evoke her potentials and regain control of her abilities, no one could.

Travelling for several days and several nights without any rest, she reached the wizard's large observatory. From there, he had been studying the skies for as long as he had lived. No one knew just how old Merlin was, and no guess would ever come close to the real answer.

"Why, hello there Regina. What brings me the honor?". An old man with an impressively long, all-white beard met her by the gates.

"As the wisest man I have ever had the privilege to know, I believe you already know exactly why I'm here, Merlin", Regina responded.

"Well, let's get to work then, shall we?". Merlin put his hand on Regina's back as he led her towards the observatory's entrance.

* * *

**Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	8. Let's See What a Fire Feels Like

_Longer chapter ahead, o'hoy!_

_Once again, thanks for your reviews, they made my day! :-D_

_This chapter contains rather long and very graphic smexytimes. You have been warned._

_Also, I need some help guys. I'm actually considering changing the title of this fic to something more, ehum, original. However, I can't seem to come up with anything that feels appealing enough. __Please review or PM if you've got any suggestions._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Let's See What a Fire Feels Like**

Having just returned to the camp, Pan was in no mood for small talks and effectively ignored the other boys as they tried to gain his attention through various methods and for different reasons. It wasn't until one young boy, dirty and with big doe eyes, mentioned Felix's name that Pan broke his silence.

"Don't you think I'm well aware Felix isn't here? What do you take me for, stupid?! You think stupid would've gotten me this far?!", Pan yelled at the boy.

To demonstrate to the rest of boys that had gathered around in a circle, now mute, that he'd ran out of patience, Pan slapped the young one hard across his dirty face with the back of his hand. The boy's doe eyes immediately started to tear up, but he made no sound whatsoever.

"Don't you _ever_ mention that name again, unless you have something of utter importance to tell me, understood?", Pan demanded, still enraged.

All the boys nodded in return.

Pan withdrew from the rest of the group. He needed to be alone while thinking, and he had quite some thinking to do.

He did not at all enjoy how Felix and Elisa had reunited in front of his eyes, even though he'd done his best to poison Felix's mind. Pan could sense the two had not yet parted, but were rather forming a stronger bond. Just thinking about them together made Pan sick to his stomach; Elisa was his property and he was going to reclaim his trophy, one way or the other.

Someone did not simply steal from Pan, and especially not if this 'someone' could not get punished accordingly to their actions due to unfortunate circumstances. Peter wanted Felix dead as a doornail, but he could not afford taking the risk that killing him would implicate.

High above ground, up in a large, lush tree, Peter finally came to a conclusion.

"May the smartest man win", Pan murmured to himself with a sly smile on his lips.

* * *

"You're not planning on telling me anything, are you?". The sun was in zenith, its beams finding their way through Elisa's still almost-closed eyelids as she awoke to Felix's monotone voice.

Being the first thing he'd said to her since at the beach, Elisa wanted to choose her words carefully.

"I'm not sure there's anything to tell". She tried her best to dodge his question.

"You could always start by telling me why Peter would call you a whore", Felix retorted. "I doubt he would do so without having his reasons".

"I'm really sorry Felix, I... The tattoo...", Elisa almost whispered, remorsefully. "It was as if I was under some kind of spell, unable to control my own body. I'm not saying I didn't want for it to happen, but I lost all self-discipline, and now I can't undo it. I'm not sure what else there is to say. I am truly sorry you had to find out the way you did".

"That's all I wanted to hear, thanks for being honest", Felix responded, poker face on, leaving Elisa confused and completely unable to read him.

"You're not mad at me?", she queried.

"What's there to be mad at, it's not like I own you. You're free to do what the hell you want Elisa, always have been and always will be", he countered as he tried to rise from a sitting position. Losing his balance as the dizziness unexpectedly returned, Elisa reacted swiftly and managed to catch him in her arms just as he was about to hit the ground.

"Great, now you've too turned into a fucking knight in shiny armor."

Although she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was actually annoyed, she couldn't help but smile at him as she remembered when she herself first had used those exact words. To her surprise, he returned her smile.

"I've missed you, Elisa. How long has it been since I left?"

"Two years, almost exactly."

Still being held in Elisa's arms, even though they were now both more or less lying down, Felix inspected every inch of her body with his eyes.

"You've grown", said Felix, head tilted, after a moment that felt like an eternity.

"But you haven't", she giggled, knowing he'd get the hint.

"What do you know!", he smirked playfully as he removed a strand of hair from Elisa's face, accidentally brushing the surface of her tattoo with his fingertips in the process.

A quiet but audible moan escaped her lips. Turning beet red out of embarrassment, she retracted her arms and pulled away from Felix.

"Did I do something wrong?", he asked her.

"No, not at all. It's just, my tattoo...", Elisa paused. "I've started to experience weird things as people touch it. Well, as you and Pan have touched it. Much like the first time you stroke it back in the shack, only much more intense. This may sound silly, but I believe it might have something to do with magic." She looked at Felix as though she was unsure whether to continue or not.

"Do explain", he interjected.

"Well, nothing happens if I myself put my fingers on it, which makes sense as it would've acted strangely all the time otherwise, as it's on my body. But when Pan's as much as close-by, it starts tingling. The closer he gets, the more intense a feeling... and when he touches it, it feels like my body's about to melt. Am I confusing you?"

"Somewhat. It's a theory seeing how much magic Pan possesses, but it doesn't exactly make sense. Your body... ehum, the tattoo is reacting to my touch as well, and I'm absolutely positive no magic runs through my veins", Felix responded.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. It wasn't until the other day I myself found out some kind of magic resides inside of me, and before I got to Neverland, my tattoo had only ever reacted to your touch, no one else's." Elisa interrupted herself to stop and think for a second.

"This may seem like an odd request, but... mind touching it again, Felix?"

He just gaped at her.

"I understand if you don't want to, considering what we've just been talking about, but I need to find out if my reasoning is valid", she'd lowered her voice a remarkable amount. "Please?"

Imaginable outcomes of the situation flashed through Felix's head. How could he possibly deny the girl he loved of something she wanted? As his eyes started to flicker over her body, it became clear to him; he couldn't deny himself.

He put his hands on either side of Elisa's face and pulled her closer, turning her head slightly to its left. The letters of her tattoo was staring back at him as he reached out for it. Pausing just before making contact, Felix locked eyes with Elisa, as though he was looking for one last sign of approval in her facial expression. Understanding this was what she really wanted, he leant in to be able to kiss her cherry lips fiercely as his fingers reached the sensitive spot behind her right ear. Her reaction was immediate.

Felix's hands found their way down Elisa's neck, down her spine, as he pinned her to the ground with his body. Aroused like never before, he started to nibble her ear, while desire in his voice whispered "You're finally mine, Elisa".

He had been waiting for this moment since he'd first met her; everything about her appealed to his every fiber. He had been somewhat well-mannered awaiting for her to take the first step. Now she'd done so, and Felix could no longer conceal his emotions towards her.

Elisa couldn't care the slightest about the uncomfortable forest flooring underneath her back, all of her focus was concentrated on the large shaft pressing against her lower stomach. Although they'd lived together for almost two years, Elisa had never seen Felix completely naked, and was therefore taken my surprise by how huge he was.

Her hand found its way down his pants, and once having a firm grip around Felix's cock, she started moving her hand up and down rhythmically. Felix still playing with her ear, she could more than clearly hear his loud sighs in-between his kisses. A drop of sticky pre-cum emerged from his glans.

Felix's mouth started wandering south, and as he reached her collarbone, he ripped the clothes covering her chest apart in one sudden move. Elisa's small but round and firm breasts exposed themselves to Felix, sun burning upon her flawless skin.

Cupping her breasts with his hands, he started kissing them all over, brushing his tongue lightly as he repeatedly approached her aroused nipples. Elisa's body was trembling under his touch as she lifted her legs in approval, placing them around Felix's lower back.

While curiously but carefully sucking on her breasts, leaving tiny hickeys behind in a trace, Felix's hand moved south. He could feel the dampness of the fabric covering her private parts, the only barrier keeping them apart. With slow and gentle movements, he started circulating the area with his thumb. Elisa purred like a kitten.

Pulling the fabric covering her pussy aside, he kept on teasing her with his fingertips, while she did not let go of his dick with her hand. A loud moan suddenly escaped her throat as he eagerly pushed two long, slender fingers inside of her, never releasing his thumb from her most sensitive area.

"Please Felix, my body's on fire... and you're my oxygen... love me... make me explode...", Elisa breathed burning with desire**,** as she guided his dick towards her opening, further raising her legs to allow him an easy access into her body. Letting go of any restraints he'd had left, he filled her up completely with one straightforward, hard thrust.

The sensations spreading through their bodies was nothing but divine. Uniting in a scream of pleasure, they both came simultaneously, Elisa's inner walls clamping around Felix's pulsating member as his juices escaped his body and entered hers.

Lying naked next to each other in the short grass, sweaty and exhausted, Elisa suddenly started to laugh.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but you're most definitely magic, Felix!"

Felix smiled at her before he too started laughing.

* * *

"Very interesting indeed", said Merlin as he looked through his telescope. "I've been noticing a lot of strange astral activity as of lately."

"You can stare at the sky whenever you want to, but I'm here because I believed you could assist in helping me find my daughter. Can you help me or not?", Regina inquired.

"I both can and will help you, but you'll probably want to hear this story I'm about to tell you. You see, once there was a star in the skies, I used to call her Cassiopeia..."

As Merlin had finished telling the Queen the story about Cassiopeia, she looked at him with a questionable expression.

"And why would this information be of any value to me?", she asked him.

"Although this all happened a very long time ago, I believe you've figured out Cassiopeia's son survived the King's assault on the village, yes? His name was Caeden, and he lived on as any other human being would've done; he had a son of his own, and soon after he died of old age."

"Aha?", Regina queried.

"Whereas dying from old age normally means having lived for about seventy-eighty years, Caeden lived to become well over a thousand years, his only child born twenty-two years ago", Merlin continued. "Caeden possessed the divine blood of goddess Cassiopeia and was therefore himself a demigod. Apart from becoming abnormally old, the magical blessing lived on inside of him; no demons dared ever coming too close to Caeden."

"I understand you haven't had any company for quite some time seeing how talkative you are, but get to the point already. I for one probably won't have a thousand years left to live", Regina snapped, about to lose her patience.

"It seems Caeden's only living blood relative, his son, is being used as someone's shield against demonic powers. From looking at this continually changing constellation of stars, from where Cassiopeia originally descended, and with the help of some magic...", Merlin paused to catch his breath. "It appears as though your daughter, Elisa, somehow is involved with it all."

* * *

**Team Pan or team Felix? Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	9. It's All Coming Back

_Hai guys! Guess what? I got a Samsung Galaxy Tab 3 with a bluetooth keyboard/docking station from my boyfriend on our five year anniversary yesterday... means I can read and write wherever I want to! My laptop is too big and heavy to carry around anywhere I go, and my poor iPhone 4S has seen its best days, so the tab is purrfect!_

_Also, I totally love all of your reviews, please keep them coming. Interesting to see so many different opinions on whether Elisa should be with Pan or Felix. You're also giving me new, absolutely awesome ideas through you reviews - thank you very much. :-)_

_Anyways, enjoy chapter 9!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: It's All Coming Back**

Having both fallen asleep for a short while, wrapped up in each other's arms, Felix was the first to wake up. Initially not realizing where he was, nor remembering what had happened previously that day, he threw a glance at his right towards the muffled little noises he could distinguish. He found Elisa caught up in the world of dreams; arms hugging him tightly, head resting on his shoulder. His memories returned in an instant.

"Hey beautiful", he said with a big grin on his face, as Elisa began to slowly open her eyes, stretching her body while yawning sleepily. Elisa looked at him with a surprised expression.

"For a second I thought we were back in London", she murmured.

"Why aren't you still in London anyway... Did Pan come for you?". The smile on his lips was now replaced with a distressed expression.

"You were my only friend, and I loved you to pieces as you suddenly disappeared. I've been anticipating you every single day over the past two years, Felix. I've been looking for you practically everywhere. I was just about to give up the last of the little hope I had left of ever seeing you again."

Overwhelmed by emotions and teary-eyed, she continued. "Then, a woman showed up at the shack, literally out of nowhere, and told me she knew a way for us, you and me, to be together. I did not find out about her motives, but they wouldn't have mattered anyway. All I could care about was to see you again. So she opened a portal, I jumped through, and..."

"You did what?!", Felix loud voice interrupted Elisa.

"I jumped through a portal. How could that possibly be the weirdest detail of my story, seeing we're in fucking Neverland as we speak, exploring freaking magic?!", she retorted.

" It's not like people walk around opening portals here and there just for fun, now is there? What were you thinking?"

"Don't daddy me, Felix. It can't be undone, I'm already here, am I not?", Elisa said, clearly annoyed by Felix's overprotective ways.

Felix was no longer listening, but immersed in deep thoughts. Suddenly, he broke the silence.

"I think I might know who this 'woman' you're talking about may be. She's been consulting Pan a couple of times since I got here; always in private and with hushed voices. I do believe they've got some kind of business together. The questions are _what_, _why_ and _how_ it involves you." Felix let a loud sigh escape his mouth.

"Whatever her, or their, motives... You shouldn't be here. You're not safe on this island, and I can't protect you on my own. Not if Pan wants you, he... Pan never loses".

"And how do you suggest we leave?", Elisa inquired.

"We can't. Without Pan's allowance, one can never leave Neverland, Elisa. You have to earn your freedom, like I've been trying to earn mine ever since I got here. It has changed me as a person, he have changed me." Troubled eyes met Felix's as he continued.

"I wish I could add 'for the better' to that sentence, but after what I've seen, after what I've done... I'm not the person I used to be anymore, which scares me. You may need protection from more than Pan."

* * *

Regina was obviously starting to get very interested in Merlin's story. His usage of the words _your daughter_ was everything she needed to hear to be convinced Merlin hadn't gone completely nuts since the last time she'd seen him, many years ago.

"Let me see if I got this straight. You're saying the grandson of some god is protecting someone else from demonic powers, in a different realm as of yet unfamiliar to us, and my daughter's involved somehow? And you can tell all this from just staring at the sky with this telescope of yours while waving your hands in strange ways?"

"That pretty much sums it up, yes", Merlin laughed oddly as he could see how Regina slowly started to digest what she'd just been told.

"I need to know more about Caeden's son, and I need to know who the person using him may be", Regina almost demanded.

"I'll tell you everything I know, but then we really need to get working if you're to solve the last pieces of this puzzle."

Merlin took a deep breath as he began to tell Regina the rest of the story.

* * *

_As the only survivor of the King's assault on the village, young boy Caeden made his way on foot for days, until he reached a small farm. He started working there as a farm boy, for an older couple and their daughter Ayila, a girl about the same age as Caeden himself. They grew up together and eventually fell in love, married and were just about to get their 'happily ever after'._

_Ayila was however unable to give Caeden any children, which deeply troubled her. They tried and tried without any results. Ayila cried herself to sleep every night, while Caeden tried his very best to comfort her. Children did not matter to Caeden; he was happy just to have Ayila in his life. __She did not seem to agree._

_Years passed and Ayila was aging, just like any other mortal would. Caeden, on the other hand, didn't look to be one day older than twenty the day Ayila's heart finally stopped beating. Caeden couldn't find comfort in anything or anyone. His world fell apart as Ayila left him for the skies._

_Caeden spent the following thousand years alone on the farm Ayila's parents had left behind. No one ever came to visit him, as no one even knew about his existence. It wasn't until one day when Caeden, still remarkably handsome and physically not older than thirty, was approached by a woman at the local market-place that he could finally put his tears in his past._

_The woman's name was Isabelle, and with her, love found its way to Caeden's lonely heart once more. Not very long after they'd met, Isabelle had gotten pregnant with Caeden's first and only child. Nine months passed quickly and one stormy night, a healthy baby boy was born. But during childbirth, Isabelle had lost too much blood and she did not make it through the night. Once again having lost love, Caeden was unable to cherish the baby boy. Caeden's heart was aching too much, and he slowly and painfully cried himself to death._

_The baby boy got adopted by a man who had lost both his wife and his child through the same circumstances Caeden had lost his wife. The man felt obliged to take the baby boy in as he'd heard the story, and he believed it was fate who'd brought them together, him and the boy._

_On the boy's seventh birthday, his adoptive father told him the story of how his biological parents both had died shortly after the boy was born. The boy did not seem significantly affected by the story, as his adoptive father to him was his 'real' father, biologically or not._

_Then the war came; the bloodiest and most ruthless war this world had ever seen. It reaped countless of lives of men throughout of Europe, the boy's adoptive father being one of them. The boy, now eight, was forced out on the streets to be able to provide for himself._

* * *

"This leads us to today. The boy, also known as Felix, must've met your daughter on the streets of London not too long ago. Wherever he's to be found, so is Elisa", Merlin added to the story.

"Could he be dangerous to her?", Regina asked with worry in her voice.

"One can never be too sure when it comes to demigods as they're often unaware of their own strength and power, but in most cases; no. I'd worry more about this other person we don't know much about as of yet", Merlin responded.

"Let's not waste anymore time then. Teach me how magic works in this world, Merlin. Tinkerbell _will_ have to answer any questions I may have for her", Regina grinned.

* * *

**Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**

**Also, Pan-fans are getting some more loving in the next chapter ;-)**


	10. Twisted Games

_Home from work/uni = writing is the perfect activity._

_Accidentally managed to publish (and instantly delete) this chapter about half a day ago before it was finished. Now it is though, and Pan-fans are going to enjoy this chappie a lot, I believe._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Twisted Games**

_Twenty-three years ago, somewhere in Neverland._

"You wanted to see me, Pan?". The young, blonde woman was standing directly in front of the boy.

"Took you quite some time, pumpkin." Pan smirked. "You remember Caeden, don't you?"

"Sure, the half-god you needed for some kind of protection, whom escaped the second you let your eyes off of him. What about him?"

"That's him, yes. You see, he didn't exactly 'escape'. I let him go so he could continue his miserable life elsewhere, he simply was of no use to me anymore..." He paused. "But now he is, and I need for you to do me a little favor, Tinkerbell."

"I'd rather stay clear out of your twisted little games, Pan, they never end well for anyone but yourself. The last time you needed a favor, you almost got me killed."

"...and saved your life, too", Pan added to her sentence. "Don't let the important details out, flower." He smiled invitingly at Tinkerbell, removing a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"You always seem to find new reasons to why I owe you", Tink sighed as she realized there was no getting out of this one. When Pan wants something, he gets it.

"I need you to find Caeden again. No need to bring him back to me, all you have to do is give him a child. Preferably a boy, but I guess a girl would be okay too."

"Oh, nothing more than that. Why thank you Pan, how generous of you!", Tink retorted with irony in her voice. She looked at him with a disgusted expression. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"Am I known to be a funny guy? Just do as I ask and I shall reward you accordingly, Tinkerbell. Or should I perhaps call you 'Isabelle' ?"

* * *

_Present day, Neverland._

Their conversation had turned into a heated argumentation. Elisa did not seem to understand why Felix kept talking about danger, protection and motives. What could possibly have changed him as much as he's been telling her it has?

"Where are you going? Are you just going to leave me again, like you always do?!", Elisa shouted as Felix started moving away from her with large strides.

He paused for a short moment, as though he was looking for the right words to respond to Elisa's accusations. He turned around to face her. The wound on his face had begun to heal; it made him look wild.

"You can't come with me for obvious reasons, Elisa!". She couldn't tell if he was being mad or sad. "I don't want you anywhere near Pan or his Lost Boys."

"Are you telling me there's more people on this island?"

"Many more, Elisa. But these boys are nothing like the homeless children you know of from back in our world. These boys are savages, obeying Pan's every word as if it was their only law, and even the most harmless of their games would hurt you." Elisa remained silent as his words began to sink in.

"So to answer your questions; yes I'm going to leave you, for now. I need answers to why this mysterious someone brought you here. You'll be waiting for me right here. It's safer for you to stay as far away from the camp as possible. And I don't think it's very fair of you to accuse me of 'always leaving you', it's not like I had a choice the last time." Felix was being nothing but dead serious.

"Do not move as much as an inch until I get back, understood?"

Felix covered his blonde hair with his hood as he turned his back against her and kept on walking towards Pan's camp, leaving Elisa all alone. At least so he thought.

* * *

"I was starting to believe I'd never get a moment alone with you again. That guy's been talking more over the past day than he's done in two years of my company. How did you do it?"

Elisa could recognize that voice anywhere. She'd felt him being close-by for quite a while, too, and she'd quietly cursed her traitorous body.

"Did what, Pan?" She sighed. Not because she was unhappy to see him; she was actually somewhat relieved over the fact she did not have to spend more than a couple of minutes alone. The unknown of this new land scared her more than the thought of spending time with Pan, no matter how dangerous Felix would suggest he was. Elisa was, however, still mad at Peter.

"Made him open up, of course. I've been trying everything myself, without remarkable results. You'll have to teach me", Pan giggled childishly at his own words, eyebrow raised.

"Laugh all you want, I won't fall for your charms. Not this time around."

"A bit cranky, are we? Did Felix not know how to satisfy you, like a real man would? I knew you preferred having me inside of that little body of yours, but all you had to do was ask and I would've taken over, really." Pan moved closer to her, as he put his hand on her thigh.

"Just shut up, would you? You've made me feel both guilty and bad as it is already. I'm here for Felix and you know that, yet you used me..."

"Excuse me?", Pan interrupted Elisa, squeezing her thigh hard with his hand. It hurt her. "I _used_ you?! That's a new definition of the word 'used' for sure. _You_ were the one seducing me with your irresistible scent and inviting little moans. _You_ leaned into me, pouting those cherry lips of yours, literally begging me to fuck you good and hard. You're just as innocent as my cock is in this."

"I regret having had anything to do with you in the first place", Elisa spat at him.

"Oh silly girl, quit lying to yourself. You're not regretting anything. I know how you're fantasizing about me at night, I know how hot just thinking about me makes you feel inside. I can literally hear the sound of your beating heart right now, as we speak. You need me the very same way I need you." Pan gripped her face with his other hand, forcing her eyes to meet his.

She tried her best to avoid replying, as they both knew Pan was right. She did not want to admit herself defeated, although that's exactly what her silence did.

"If you're such an honest person yourself, why don't you tell me why you're keeping Felix in Neverland?", she inquired.

"Did he not mention his father's debt? Someone has to repay it. Even a silly girl like you would understand that."

"And the real answer, Pan?"

"Hmm...", he pretended to consider her question carefully. "Nope. You've got to beg for it. Earn it." He licked his full lips as he undressed her with his green eyes.

"Now, look what you've done to me, Elisa". Pan stood up to allow her a full frontal view of his body. She could clearly distinguish Peter's growing length through the fabric of his green trousers.

"You're a bad, bad girl, aren't you?" His eyes had turned black out of desire. Elisa swallowed loudly.

* * *

They had been working around the clock for several days as Regina was able to conjure her very first fireball in the land-without-magic.

"It's progress alright, but it won't help you significantly. Unless of course you enjoy barbecued fairy, that is. You need something that can manipulate the mind of this Tinkerbell, I can sense her stubbornness all the way here", Merlin made a lousy attempt to lighten up Regina's restrained mood. Bad mood makes bad students, and bad students are, well, bad.

"This is taking much longer than anticipated. Can't you just wave your fingers a little and find out what we need to know to be able to continue?", she asked Merlin, sincerely hoping for him to respond the way she wanted him to respond.

"It doesn't work that way I'm afraid. Something, or someone, is blocking my sight; I can't see anything beyond this world. It's like when I tried to track Caeden, a while before he met Isabelle and had Felix..."

"Oh my god", Regina interrupted him. "You said you were unable to track Caeden for some time? Why didn't you tell me earlier! Don't you see? Felix is being held captive by the very same person, and in the very same place Caeden was being kept during the time you couldn't track him."

"And... ?", Merlin was looking quizzed.

"I happen to have heard the story of a god being milked of his powers by a very calculated and evil manboy in the realm of 'Neverland'. This must mean, Felix and Elisa are both in Neverland as well. And you're supposed to be the smart one out of the two of us, shame on you Merlin!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at their sudden immense progress towards finding Elisa. Yet, she was terribly scared of what was to come.

"Looks like I have a fairy to barbecue, after all."

* * *

**Like what you just read? Feedback? Thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	11. Help Me Get Away From Myself

_Ugh, rough week at work, fell alseep like a baby last night (when I had originally intended to post this chappie). _

_Presenting to you: A chapter close to bursting from Pan-omnomness. Please leave a review, it would cheer me up and motivate me to finish writing chapter 12 faster! :-)_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Help Me Get Away From Myself**

_Twenty-two years ago, somewhere in Neverland._

"I didn't expect you to kill Caeden, Tink. I'm impressed though", Pan had a large grin on his face. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, I needed an out once the boy was born, didn't I? How could I possibly have known faking my own death would make the man, god, whatever, miserable enough to die from a broken heart."

"I had no use for him anyway. All I need is the boy, once he's old enough", Peter said nonchalantly.

"Then now what, Peter?", she asked with plead in her voice.

"You've done everything I asked you to do, and flawlessly too. I'm hereby awarding you with your highly anticipated freedom. I still expect you to show up in case I'd ever need you again, but you are free to come and go from Neverland as you wish."

She did not at all expect that from Pan, the most ruthless person she'd ever known. The joy and surprise that filled Tinkerbell's veins was the purest emotion she'd felt for as long as she could remember. She was just about to take leave as Pan's voice once again reached her ears.

"One more thing, Tink. I feel quite generous today. Generous enough to share with you some information about a certain Queen I believe you may find useful. The Queen will give birth to a child not many years from now."

"What do you suggest I do with that information, Pan?"

"Whatever you want to, love. I'd seize the opportunity and change my life around if I were you. Just looking at your pathetic misery makes me pity you, and you should know that's rare coming from me. Now leave, before I change my mind, will you?"

* * *

Having returned to London as fast a she possibly could, Regina had no trouble finding what she was looking for. Tinkerbell was sat at the exact same inn, at the exact same bar-stool, drinking the exact same alcoholic beverage she'd done the last time they'd ran in to each other, her and Regina.

"Lousy at hiding, are we Tinkerbell?"

"You're severely underestimating me. If I wanted to hide, you'd never find me, Queen." Tinkerbell made sure to delay the last consonant of her sentence on purpose, simply to annoy Regina as much as she possibly could.

"Hiding would've been your best shot, that I am sure of. Let's continue where we took off last time, shall we?"

"You just don't get it, do you? I _won't_ talk."

"Let's make it a game. If I say 'Neverland', what do you say?", Regina was staring daggers into Tink.

"A place you could never reach on your own."

"Ah, you're familiar with the rules of the game I see. Another one then; Felix."

Tink was starting to realize Regina was on to something. But if Regina wanted a game, Tink would do her best to give her one.

"A popular name for boys over the last few decades."

"That's the wrong answer, fairy." Effortlessly, Regina started to conjure sparks and flames in her left hand.

"I'll give you one more chance; if I say Caeden, you say... ?" A big grin appeared on Regina's face as the reaction of Tinkerbell was immediate.

"What?! How could you possibly..."

"Thank you for your confirmation, that's all I needed. I told you I'd make you talk. Turns out you were the one underestimating me, young lady." Regina's satisfaction was monumental. "I also believe you have the answers to how one actually gets to Neverland, dear... and now you know you can't fool me."

* * *

He was getting closer to her with every irregular beat of Elisa's heart. One part of her wanted him close enough to be able to unite as one under her very own skin, while another part kept reminding her it was probably a very bad idea on so many levels.

She could feel his warm and moist breath caress her skin.

"Peter, you're really confusing me." Elisa had not felt like a little girl in several years, but this whole situation made her feel nothing but small.

"And why is that, love?" Peter tried to lick her face as she shied away, making him place a kiss the air. It didn't make him happy.

"I'm not sure whether you want to eat me in a good way, or in a not so good way..."

"Are we dealing with _that_ subject again?", Peter let a loud, guttural sigh escape his throat. "I thought we agreed that my intentions aren't for you to get hurt."

"Exactly, your lips are saying one thing, while your eyes and body both are telling me something completely different."

"You're disappointing me, Elisa. I didn't take you for a person who'd let a boy scare her."

"I'm unsure of what you are, but you're not a boy Pan. You're something else, only trapped inside a boy's body, and _that_ is what scares me. "

"Well, look who's been doing her homework. The only thing I like more than bad girls are good girls, Elisa. Your duality doesn't make me want you any less. You're going to be mine."

"Scaring me won't help you achieve that", Elisa was starting to get more than mad at Peter. She was plain out frustrated.

Her eyes were filling up with water, and little tears started to form on the skin of her face as the water left her eyes. She'd always dealt with anger and frustration through crying, although she absolutely hated her own reactions.

"I bet your tears taste just as good as they look." Pan leaned in to be able to lick the tears off of her cheek. "Ahh, refreshing!"

"Seriously, what's up with the licking? You are dark and twisted, Peter Pan!", she gasped at him with lousily-hidden passion in her voice. It was the first time she'd referred to him using his full name.

"...and yet you can't keep your pretty little hands off of me. Doesn't that say more about you than it does about me, Elisa?", he responded as he felt her digits combing through his tousled, tawny hair. "At least I've got some kind of self-control left, which I can't say about you."

"Is that your way of, once again, telling me I'm a slut?" Elisa did not at all seem offended as she whispered in his ear with a breathy voice.

"Not at all, love. But if you were, you'd be _my_ slut."

Peter's clothes vanished in one quick and smooth movement. Elisa feasted upon his body with her eyes as she got pulled closer to him, his hands around her wrists. He stretched her arms straight up to be able to easily remove her clothing. As her chest got freed from its fabric, she wrapped her arms around Pan's neck, pressing her breasts against his naked body. He slid his hand down her pants and was welcomed by a wet surprise.

"Wow, Elisa, I've barely begun touching you and you're already soaked. I knew I had a great impact on you, but this great..." With a big grin on his face, he aimed his other hand towards her very special and unique sensitive spot; the one behind her right ear.

Simultaneously massaging both of her areas of insane pleasure, he whispered in her ear.

"Cum for me love, I want to feel it. I want to feel your juices all over my hand. Just let go, I know you need to." As he finished his last sentence, Elisa's body exploded with pleasure, making her cry out loud.

Now having removed both her pants and her underwear, he put his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her up with ease. With her arms around his neck, and her legs wrapped behind his back, they united in a fierce and violent kiss. Pan bit down hard on her lower lip, and a taste of blood soon filled their mouths. Elisa moaned quietly, and both her blood and the noises she was making made Pan even more turned on.

"I didn't know you like it rough. Should've guessed though, you naughty girl", Pan breathed into her mouth.

Her body was trembling, shaking and burning, and with the help of her moving hips she tried to make Peter understand she was more than ready for him. He just laughed at her.

"Beg for it, Elisa."

"Please, Peter."

"I like it when you say my name like that, but you can do better darling."

"Shut up and fuck me already, will you?", Elisa cried.

He placed himself at her entrance and teased her playfully before thrusting in, hard and deep. Repeatedly hitting that exact spot of pleasure inside of her with his hard cock, over and over again, he soon made her scream out his name. Just listening to her moaning and panting drove him close to the edge, but it was her words that eventually made him release himself.

"Fill me up, Peter Pan."

* * *

When Felix arrived at the camp, Pan was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Felix, where have you been? You almost got us worried", a boy who appeared to be around seventeen asked him. Felix gave the boy a glare in return.

"H-holy... what happened to your face?", the boy stuttered. Felix ignored him.

"Anyone seen Pan recently?". Felix didn't sound even the slightest happy. Not that he usually did; his monotone voice was rarely particularly inviting.

"He left not too long ago, headed west as always as of lately", a different boy responded.

"Damn it, Elisa... I should have known. Fuck you're stupid, Felix", he was talking to himself, loudly, as he started running back the same direction he'd arrived.

* * *

**Pretty please leave a review, it would make me super happy!**


	12. No Soul to Sell

_Sorry for the delay lovelies, got bitch-slapped by life straight in my face and have been, and still am, extremely busy and will be for at least another few days. Posting this chappie though, as it's been close to finished for almost a week now. This chapter will provide some answers to recurring events of the story. The story itself is however far from its end._

_Oh and by the way, am I the only one disappointed with the first Once Upon a Time episode after the winter hiatus? Huge expectations, so little action. I yawned, shed a tear and started to build up the very same expectations towards the next episode instead. I hope it'll disappoint less!_

_Anyways; Chapter 12: No Soul to Sell in front of you. Hope you'll like!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: No Soul to Sell**

She was attempting to put her, from both human and by nature's forces, severely damaged clothing back on. Her top was completely destroyed, so she had to use her coat to be able to cover up her chest. Not that she'd ever been a particularly shy person, but she preferred wearing clothes around other people, even if these people, like in this case, had seen her naked only minutes ago.

Pan was watching her every movement.

"I like you better without the coat", he smirked.

"Would've never guessed, mister Honesty himself", she retorted with irony.

"If there's one thing you should learn about me, Elisa -", Pan said in an as close to normal way he possibly could. "- let it be that I am indeed an honest person, and I always keep my promises. I promised you the truth about Felix once you'd earned it, and I believe you have. I even got you to beg", he said, now with a large grin on his lips.

Pan's words actually made her surprised. She didn't expect him to give her the truth that effortlessly. She'd after all, and once again, enjoyed their little encounter. To her, it was like being rewarded for being rewarded; receiving candy for eating candy.

"I do however wish that this truth does not change this... shall we call it, relationship of ours?", he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

"I guess that depends on the nature of the truth Pan, doesn't it? Besides, there is no relationship between the two of us."

"Sure Elisa, let's not label having extremely good sex once every other day, that would be foolish of course."

Their locked eyes were having a conversation of their own, talking about nothing but lust and desire.

"I'd also like you to know that I always get what I want, and you're not about to change that", he gave her a soft and sensual kiss on her neck.

"We'll see about that once you spit the words out, I suppose."

Pan let go of Elisa as her body language made it quite obvious she wasn't the snuggle-after-sex kind of girl. Not with him anyway.

"Listen carefully doll, I will not tell you this story twice", he'd turned dead serious in a matter of seconds.

"A very long time ago, I got contacted by a demon who wanted to make a deal. As I was the uncrowned king of Neverland, he thought he'd benefit from owning my soul. In return for my soul, his dark magic would make sure I'd get everything I had ever dreamt of, and would continue to receive whatever I could desire for as long as I live. I accepted his offer without second thought."

Elisa was beginning to look at Pan with distrust.

"A very long time ago you say. That means you've also lived for a very long time I assume?" She asked him rhetorically.

"Save your irrelevant questions for someone else. You knew the answer to that question the second you laid your eyes upon me." Pan couldn't conceal his annoyance, but he wanted to prove to Elisa that he, after all, was an honest person and that she could indeed trust in his words. He thought he'd achieve this by providing her with the true story about Felix.

He continued.

"Many years later, when the demon was about to use my soul for his own twisted purposes, he realized he'd been fooled. One can't give something they haven't got. He couldn't claim my soul simply because I've got none."

Pan chuckled manically at his own brilliance, as Elisa's head began to crook.

"The demon went furious of course, who wouldn't have, and sought to kill me. By the time he was about to enter Neverland and seek me out, I'd found and brought to me a boy with amazing powers. You see, this boy was a so-called demigod, son of the goddess-of-starlight herself, and the blessing that lived on inside of him would shield him and anyone physically close to him against all sorts of demonic powers."

Elisa began to realize where this story was heading, as she kept on listening to the voice of Pan.

"His powers were, however, not endless. He was by the time he got here a lot older than I'd first believed him to be, and the magic inside of him had already started to fade. So I let him go, in the hopes of him having a child in the future; a child which I could keep in Neverland for as long as I needed to, without their powers fading."

"And he did?" Elisa queried, as she began to feel sick to her stomach. She was absolutely sure her face had started to take on the color of the vegetation surrounding them.

"I made the demigod fall in love with a woman who could give me this child I desperately needed to defend myself and my kingdom, Neverland, from the demon's wrath. The woman gave birth to a boy not long after; a boy you know by his name 'Felix'. I believe you've already figured out the rest of this story, am I not correct flower?"

Pan cupped Elisa's chin and stole a quick kiss from her lips. For the first time, she showed real restraint towards his touch. Tears were once again filling up her eyes, although this time out of sadness. Pan's story had left her speechless and completely heartbroken, how could someone possibly fiddle with life in such cruel ways? She started to realize Felix would probably stay captive in Neverland for a much longer time than she herself could logically imagine.

"You're saying... Felix is... a god?" She sobbed.

"Not exactly. He's only one fourth god. He's however also only one fourth human."

"What about the second half?"

"Fairy!" Pan exclaimed chuckling, as if what he'd just said was altogether hilarious.

* * *

Tink had suddenly turned a lot more co-operative. If the Queen had found out about Caeden and Felix in such a short matter of time, she could also easily find out about 'the rest'. Tink couldn't afford to take any risks when it came to protecting her other little secrets.

"You win, Regina. I do know how to get to Neverland. I've only got one condition if you seek my assistance in getting there; stay out of my personal life. If I do find out you're interfering with my business, I'll personally make sure you'll never get off that island again. Are we clear on that one, my Queen?"

"You're not in a position to make demands, young lady. I will however accept your 'offer' if, and only if, it will speed up the process of finding my daughter, and for your sake she'd better still be alive too. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Regina offered Tinkerbell her hand.

"Like I'd touch anything that could burst into flames any moment."

The Queen sighed loudly. She knew she couldn't blame Tink for being hasty.

Tinkerbell was quite pleased with herself as she showed the Queen the backdoor out of the inn that lead to a dark alley. Perhaps Regina would find her daughter, which wasn't the most preferable outcome, but a much more likely scenario would be Pan finding the Queen faster than the Queen would find Elisa. Pan wasn't known to treat trespassers gently. Regina may be the Evil Queen all she wants, but Pan's the one with immense power once on his island.

Thanks to Pan releasing Tink from being his slave, and while doing so also gave her the ability to come and go, to and from, Neverland as she pleased, getting there would be the easy part. The hard part would start when they'd arrive; all the memories she sought to erase from her mind; all the hurting she'd experienced; how the very lush forest growing on the island had been fed with her very own tears. She did not want to go back, ever again, but out of her two options it seemed to be the smartest one.

Tinkerbell grabbed the Queen by her shoulders and they both disappeared from the dark London-alley in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Like it? Thoughts? Suggestions? Requests? Pretty please leave a review, they cheer me up, give me motivation and ideas! *insert heart-symbols here***


	13. Pandemonium

_I should totally be studying, but am coming up with the most amazing excuses to why it can wait for another day (or two), while it actually can't. Why is it always like that? I'd honestly rather clean my house than study. _

_Instead of studying, I've been working on chapter 13 of 'The Missing Princess', mainly because I've received the most awesome reviews from you guys. In other words, you're extremely motivating! :-)_

_Enough jabbering! I hope you'll like 'Chapter 13: Pandemonium', I for one love writing Pan as the dark and twisted, brutally honest boy he is. __Addictive, addictive FanFiction. Bad website! *points finger*_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Pandemonium**

Elisa was still in emotional shock. If Pan was telling the truth, like he probably was as there was absolutely no point in lying, everything she'd ever believed in had been turned upside down. Not even her one-and-only safety in life, Felix, was who she had thought he was.

"Now that you've received the truth you so dearly wanted, I expect you to return the favor as soon as I may want or need one from you, no matter how, when or why."

"You're a fucking selfish monster, Pan!" Elisa shouted at him, overwhelmed by feelings.

The sadness had transformed into nothing but anger inside of her body. She clenched her fists and readied her biceps in case self-defense would become a necessity. She had begun to understand she didn't know this devilish boy even the slightest, and she was in no way sure of what response to expect from him. He'd proven to have a quick and unpredictable temper on several occasions during their meetings.

"And who ever said selfish must be something bad? Here's the thing with life; you won't get shit unless you take it. If I want something, I make sure I get it... with a little help from my undeniable charm and good looks, of course."

A big grin revealed his teeth as he continued.

"If already mentioned factors for some reason doesn't work as intended, I take different methods into consideration. Now these methods may not be the most appropriate or acceptable ones through _your_ eyes, but they're working. Tell me again why I would change a winning concept?"

Pan's voice was somehow threatening in its tone. There was something dangerous about him as his pupils widened and the conspicuous darkness inside of his oculars returned. Now he definitely looked like he wanted to eat her in a not-so-good way.

"You're so quiet, dear. Please let me hear that beautiful voice of yours. I love the sound of it even when you're screaming at me, although I prefer you screaming for different reasons than anger."

Elisa was unsure whether to fight or flight, but she took a few trembling steps backwards to increase her distance to Pan.

A quiet 'no' escaped her lips.

"Don't suppress that passionate spirit of yours, Elisa. Not scared again, are we? I'm still the same person I was before I told you all of this, the only difference being how you now know me better. Try to appreciate my honesty instead." Pan looked sincere in the most peculiar way.

She tried hard to think clearly. She wanted to process everything she'd been told without having to deal with a very dark and twisted boy while doing so; a boy who both could and would hurt her the second she did or said something he considered 'wrong'. What was confusing was that she had no idea what this 'wrong' could be. She desperately wanted the safety Felix could provide her with.

Elisa took yet another reverse step as she looked upon Pan with distrust.

"I'm going to let you run if that's what you want, Elisa. Seize this opportunity, you might not get another one. However, I'm confident enough you'll return sooner or later. I am not about to fully release you, and you know you need me."

Her mind kept telling her legs to move, but to her own despair she was completely frozen in place.

"I take that as an invitation." Pan smirked as he with slow movements erased the distance Elisa had successfully managed to create between them. "Once I make you mine, there's no going back."

"Guess I'm here to make sure that won't happen then, Peter. Do not dare to touch her."

"I see the hero has arrived, and just in time too. Thank you Felix, I was starting to get bored. Dolly here is giving me the silent treatment." Pan tauntingly stroke Elisa's cheek while keeping a steady eye on the blonde guy. "Who are you to stop me anyway?"

"I overheard parts of your 'confession'. Seems like I am particularly valuable to you." Felix drew the dagger he usually carried with him anywhere he went. It was razor-sharp as it was meant to be used to quickly skin dead prey. "I repeat; do _not_ touch her."

Pan couldn't help but laugh as he did his best to provoke Felix further, giving Elisa's upper lip a sensual brush with his tongue.

"Finally some amusement! Tell me, just how is a dagger supposed to intimidate me? Are you going to _cut_ me? I remember calling you 'smart' once, allow me to take that back."

"I couldn't possibly cut you. In fact, why would I even waste energy trying to? I've got something much better in store for you." Felix positioned the edge of his dagger against his own throat.

Elisa yelped loudly, and Pan pulled away from her in an instant.

"Seems I wasn't wrong about you after all Felix, clever little trick indeed... But you are aware this is a game you can't win. You should know me that well after our two years together."

"We'll see about that, but I settle with victory in round one for now."

As Pan disappeared, Felix turned to face Elisa. "Sorry."

She remained silent, still in a kind of emotional shock.

"I am so sorry Elisa... For leaving you alone out here, I should've known better. Are you okay?"

"Do I the fuck look 'okay' to you, Felix? A diabolical boy with magical powers, who's probably a hundred years old if not more, just told me a story about how _you_ are part god and part fairy, conceived under his command..." Elisa paused to catch her breath.

"And as he's continuing to mentally torture me with his cursed words and wicked tongue, you suddenly show up after having left me alone for what felt like days; drawing a knife against your own throat because you overheard how Pan needs your life to keep himself alive. Somehow I'm involved in this pandemonium, and apparently there's no escaping it!"

She cried out of anger and frustration.

"How could I possibly be okay!?"

The second Elisa had finished her last sentence, the sky went pitch black, as if someone turned off the lights with a snap of their fingers. She couldn't see anything at all, but she could feel familiar arms embracing her tightly where she was stood.

"Shh, calm down." Felix wiped away a tear from her chin. "It'll be all right, I promise you." The overprotective, sort-of brother she once knew had returned.

In her confused state of mind, all she managed to respond was "I wish I'd brought a book with me here, then I could've read it out loud to you, like I used to do back in London."

No stars were shining up in the dark that night. Pan was mad.

* * *

"Alright, you're in Neverland my Queen, may I leave now?"

Tinkerbell assumed they'd arrived fairly close to the western beach, although the sky was dark enough to conceal her very own hands.

"Not so fast, fairy. Something tells me you know this place better than you first implied. Where to begin our search?"

Regina's voice came from behind of Tinkerbell, and Tink turned around to face it.

"_Our_ search? The deal we made consisted of nothing but me helping you to get here. And well, you're here now, and that's all you asked of me." Tinkerbell was getting worried she might have to spend more time in Neverland than she'd anticipated.

"I won't ask you nicely the next time. In which direction are we heading?"

The jungle was crying out Tink's name in the dark night. The once loving souls of the trees and bushes covering the island had been defiled with dark magic, and the soil it grew upon became more and more corrupted as the boy's powers expanded.

"East... but I strongly recommend we wait until morning hours before approaching the forest. Being able to see where one puts their feet is something I highly value." Tink sighed.

"Let's not hesitate, I want to find my daughter and bring her home with me as soon as possible."

The queen conjured a fireball and turned a dried-up stick into a torch.

"Now you can see your feet. Happy?"

A shiver went through Tinkerbell's spine as she thought of what horrible beasts the jungle contained. The only thing she could imagine that would be worse than encountering the shadows of Neverland, was to run into Peter Pan himself.

* * *

**I just h-a-v-e to ask you this question, one more time, after the latest events: **

**Pan or Felix? **

**Reviews (obviously) make me update my stories faster, you know what to do dearies! ;-)**


	14. A Perfect Storm

_A thousand thanks for the awesome response on 'Chapter 13: Pandemonium'. I'm actually myself still trying to make up my mind about which one of Pan and Felix I like the most. My slightly tweaked, uncorrupted (sort of) version of Felix, and the little brat that is Pan are so completely different in every aspect, and they both appeal to Elisa in different ways, but surprisingly for almost the same reasons. Guess I'm just as confused as she is at the moment._

_And as you probably can tell, I've still not been studying as much as I should've done. Well heck, you only live once, and I want to write right now..._

_...so here's a pretty stuffed chapter 14, 'A Perfect Storm', somewhat dedicated to _**ElektraMackenzie**_ to make her feel at home after moving countries (and for being an awesome follower who's giving me tons of feedback and ideas). Hope everything went well babe, lots of love to you!_

_Also, pay close attention when reading this chapter. There's a lot of stuff being revealed with significance for both past and present events._

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Perfect Storm**

Pan had spotted them on his way back to the camp's sleeping quarters. The 'visitors' were heading east on a narrow path through the jungle.

"_What_ are you doing here Tinkerbell, and why are you in the company of the Evil Queen herself?" He whispered to himself as he decided to quietly shadow them. He knew they were up to no good.

Tink was the last person he would expect to uncalled for show up in Neverland, even though she _could_ come and go as she wanted to. Pan had, through many years, treated her like nothing but a simple pawn in his game-of-no-rules. She had fallen head over heels for him, and he'd taken advantage of this in every way he possibly could. The only thing he didn't do to her, was to return her feelings.

Pan had broken her heart over and over again, through both physical and mental abuse. He'd been toying with her body and mind like she meant absolutely nothing to him, which she didn't. She'd been crying herself to sleep for as long as she could remember, yet she was prepared to do just about anything and everything for the boy. If it made him pleased, it made her happy, if only momentarily.

Tinkerbell and the Evil Queen were moving surprisingly swiftly, and with determined steps, as they suddenly stopped. Pan sharpened his hearing to be able to pick up on their conversation. They were talking about Elisa, _his_ Elisa, that much was clear to him.

* * *

A violent downpour had approached shortly after night's intrusion. It had been too dark and too troubling of a weather for Elisa and Felix to make their way back to the cave. They'd instead found shelter underneath a large tree they believed to be some sort of maple.

After the long and rough day they both had experienced, Elisa and Felix fell asleep rather instantly, somewhat sheltered under the tree's foliage, tightly wrapped up in each other's arms to keep warm in the cold and humid breeze.

The rain was still pouring down, several hours later, making splattering sounds as droplets hit branches and leafs on their way down from the sky. Felix was still fast asleep, able to altogether ignore the noises the rain made, but Elisa was slowly being pulled out of her dreams. She was still unused to the sounds of nature after having spent her entire life up to this point in the city, even though she from time to time had had to spend her nights outdoors. She'd now been in Neverland for what she believed to be approximately a week, more or less.

The sight of Felix, only a few inches to her left, met her as she slowly opened her eyes. She was lying completely still to avoid waking him up. He was looking so peaceful and actually kind of attractive, albeit the nasty scar covering large areas of his facial skin.

While carefully studying Felix's distinct physical features for a lengthy amount of time, she suddenly got reminded of a certain novel she had used to love, a novel which her home-schooling teacher had provided Elisa with when she was only a child.

The book thoroughly described, with text and illustration, a fair and bewitching people that was little known to humankind. This mysterious people, called fairies, were characterized as tall and noble humanoid creatures, with blonde hair and eyes in different shades of the color green.

The fairies were unable to tell lies, but enjoyed a little mischief every now and then. Receiving the words 'thank you' would turn their mood from good to bad in seconds; they believed a thanks meant you'd soon forget about the good deed they'd done for you. In return for favors they'd done, they instead wanted something that would guarantee remembrance.

What fascinated Elisa the most about the story's description of the fairy-people, was how they were also masters of illusion, able to take the shape of, and also conjure, anything and everything they wanted to. Some of them could also fly, but only if granted wings by the Fairy Godmother. Receiving the gift of wings was the ultimate approval that you, as a fairy, had been living an honest and righteous life.

The younger version of Elisa had believed these stories to be real, even though her teacher repeatedly explained to her that the book contained nothing but mesmerizing fairy tales. As Elisa grew up, she dismissed her previous beliefs as immature and childish, and soon forgot all about the fairy-people.

Now watching Felix sleep made her doubt her then seemingly logical dismissal. There were definitely more to Felix than what met the eye. Elisa recalled having found him interesting since the moment she'd first met him, and she started to understand more and more _why_.

She kept watching Felix sleep for another long moment, amazed by how calm it made her feel inside, but as the rain began to subside she finally agreed with herself that it was time to wake him up. She couldn't help herself as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Before having the time to withdraw her mouth from his, Felix opened his greenish eyes and looked upon her with surprise. Only a second later, there was approval in his facial expression as he placed his arms around her neck to pull her closer into a passionate smooch.

Elisa's tattoo sent shivers down her spine as it reacted intensely to Felix's touch. Tiny sparks of lightning escaped her body through her skin, perceptible enough for Felix to also notice them.

* * *

They had, without exchanging as much as one word, been progressing through the dense vegetation of Neverland. Regina was moving with large, determined strides; Tinkerbell followed closely in her footsteps, constantly dreading the thought of running into something-, or even worse, someone nasty.

Finally, Tink broke their silence.

"I would have been able to track Elisa if it wasn't for the constant presence of magic on this island." She murmured. "It makes her tattoo undistinguishable, like it was nothing but a whisper in a large and loud crowd of people."

"Come again, her _what_?" Regina inquired, astounded. Her legs instinctively stopped moving, and she turned around to face her blonde frenemy.

"I guess you didn't figure that detail out yourself, then." Tinkerbell knew she had said too much and quietly cursed herself for it. Now she would have a whole lot of explaining ahead of her.

"You seem to sit on a lot of information valuable to our mission here, Tinkerbell dearest. Do consider to share." The Queen's voice was now threatening in its tone.

Tinkerbell was silently, and very carefully, choosing her words. She knew the _whole_ story would do more than just upset Regina; it would probably cost Tinkerbell her life, no matter how useful she could prove to be to the Queen. She would have to leave some details out, to save her own skin.

"Ehum, well... I... Elisa." An unmistakable nervousness filled the atmosphere surrounding the women, and Tink wasn't sure where to begin.

"Speak up already, you mentioned some kind of tattoo!?" Regina roared.

"Right, the tattoo..." Tinkerbell took a deep breath as if she was preparing her throat and lungs for what was coming.

"Elisa has got an enchanted tattoo, that reacts to any and all forms of magic, behind her right ear. In London, where there normally is no magic present, it sent out discernible signals as other magic approached or was nearby. It made her easily tracked down if _someone_ would've needed to find her."

Tink paused to think. Regina gave her a gaze that could kill, as Tink continued telling the Queen some of what she knew.

"For the tattoo to do so, it has to be able to somehow also recognize other magic. This is accomplished by the tattoo's ability to absorb even the tiniest magical particles in the air, or through direct contact between magical creatures and the surface of the tattoo."

Tinkerbell took a moment to reflect over what information she'd just given the Queen. She was quite confident she hadn't revealed anything that could expose her own role in it all, as the Queen did not yet know the entire story behind Elisa's disappearance.

"If, like you're saying, this tattoo of Elisa's is absorbing other magic, then where is this magic being stored?" Regina was obviously confused, but her face was also expressing worry towards this, to her, new information about her daughter. She almost felt sick.

"The magic the tattoo absorbs is stored inside of Elisa's body, or more precisely in her veins. The more, and the more frequent, magical contact she receives, the more magic is present inside of her." Tinkerbell could no longer look into the eye's of the Queen; she was afraid they'd set her ablaze.

"And how _exactly_ does this affect my daughter?" Regina had too many questions yet to be answered, and she was now positive sparing Tink's life back in London had been a wise decision.

"I am, honestly, not entirely certain. I would assume it's sort of like the tattoo has a mind of its own, making Elisa's physical body feel drawn to, and attracted towards, other magical sources, to itself be able to 'feed'."

Once again, Tink paused to reflect over what she'd just said. She hadn't herself put any specific thought into the side effects of the tattoo up until now.

"The greater the source, the bigger the impact it has on her. Elisa could quite possibly develop an unconscious addiction towards someone or something possessing great powers."

As Tink finished her last sentence, she realized who this 'someone' might be. She sighed and thought to herself, _what the fuck have I done?_

"I know there's something you're not telling me. Spit it out!" Regina's face contorted in fury; her nostrils started to flare and her mouth quivered.

"Seeing as we're in Neverland, where magic is just about everywhere, the very environment is constantly charging her up. If my speculations are even remotely correct, Elisa would be fully charged any time now... which could mean Elisa will soon discover abilities she at first won't be able to recognize or control."

"Abilities you say... Like in powers of her own?" Regina tilted her head as she stared at the fairy standing in front of her.

"Something like that, yes. I can't tell you more specifically as I myself don't know what or how." Tink still daren't meet Regina's gaze.

"Considering how much you for some unthinkable reason do know, I believe you are able to tell me this; just how did this enchanted tattoo end up behind Elisa's right ear?"

Tinkerbell gulped. Fairies _can't_ lie.

* * *

**Thoughts on chapter 14? You like/dislike? Any feedback, ideas or thoughts? Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me! :-)**

**A/N: I know the word 'magic' appears what seems to be a million times through the chapter, but I just couldn't find a suitable substitute while at the same time having to be very clear and precise as the full explanation of Elisa's tattoo is of such importance to the story.**


	15. Uncover

_Sorry for the delay, dearies. __I'm more involved with this story than my own life at the moment; am constantly finding myself walking around thinking about my upcoming chapters, what to write and when to write it, haha. I have however been super busy, and just, as of today, finished tons of uni shiet. I passed everything (with marigin) too, and that makes me so, so happy! More time for myself (and 'The Missing Princess'), yay me!_

_I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, so intriguing and so much to do with the information presented within it! I loved being able to give you some more information surrounding that mysterious tattoo of Elisa's._

_More mystery ahead in this longer chapter, please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Uncover**

This was one of the only reasons Tinkerbell could think of that made her _not_ want to be a fairy; the unability to ever tell a lie, even when telling one could've proven to be handy. Like now.

The interrogation of Tinkerbell continued on the narrow and unwelcoming path through the dense Neverland-vegetation. The air was cold and humid after the violent downpour, and dead leafs were slowly descending from the tall and unwelcoming trees surrounding them.

Tink reluctantly told Regina about how she had been planning her revenge on her for years, and how she'd been collecting fairy dust, little by little, to put her plan into action. She confessed how she had knocked out the nurse, and how she snatched Elisa out of the nurse's arms only minutes after Regina had given birth to the baby girl. Tink made sure to leave out fewer details this time; she knew she wouldn't get away with it anyway.

"And that's when I placed the tattoo behind Elisa's ear, solely for the purpose of being able to find her in the Land Without Magic if I ever needed to."

She continued by retelling how she had opened a portal to London, where Elisa would later grow up under not so fortunate circumstances. Tink also mentioned Felix, but for her own sanity, she didn't want to go into deeper details on that matter.

"Why would you go through all of that trouble, just to get your revenge on me?" Regina was being nothing but astonished.

"I've never been able to forgive you Regina, and you don't deserve my forgiveness anyway. Not only did your actions take away my wings along with any and all other fairy privileges I had worked so hard to earn, but you also ruined _me_. I got banished from the Enchanted Forest and returned to the fairy homeland of Neverland. I had no idea just how much Neverland had changed while I had spent time in the Enchanted Forest."

Tinkerbell's eyes wore the reflection of horrible memories, telling tales about torment and agony.

"As you'd successfully managed to keep mother and daughter apart for 17 years, how come you suddenly decided to, once again, interfere with Elisa's life, sending her to this... cursed place? Had you been informed I was coming for her by the Council of Fairies?" Regina was showing suspicion towards Tinkerbell's story.

"It was nothing but a mere coincidence. I found my opportunity as Pan brought Elisa's friend Felix to Neverland. Elisa was desperate to find her friend again, so I decided to "help" Elisa in that matter. I believed that doing so would've made it even harder for you to reunite with your daughter, -"

"Who is this Pan you're mentioning?" Regina interrupted Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell sighed. The Queen was way too keen on the details. Peter _fucking_ Pan was a subject Tink really did not want to discuss, especially not with Regina.

"He's the uncrowned king of Neverland, and the leader of the so-called Lost Boys. He's been extremely powerful ever since he made a deal with an archdemon, many years ago. Through this deal, he received abilities noone could even dream about. He contacted me shortly after I returned here from the Enchanted Forest."

That Tinkerbell was starting to look upset was an understatement.

"Why did he contact you?" The Queen clearly noticed how this topic of conversation was a painful one to Tink, but Regina enjoyed every second of the fairy's misery.

"He promised me self-fulfillment if I teamed up with him. He said he could use me for a variety of errands and favors. In return, I would receive what I wanted the most, my revenge and happy ending."

"What sort of favors are we talking about here?"

"Please Regina, I beg you. Don't make me go through this again." Tinkerbell's eyes filled up with water, and soon they overflowed.

"I'm simply holding you responsible for your own actions, fairy. You brought this suffering upon yourself the second you laid hands on my daughter. You should've known better than to mess with the Evil Queen, and yet you're still withholding information from me."

Regina wanted nothing more than to extinguish the life of the fairy. She couldn't decide whether to make the process long and painful, or quick and dirty. Her indecision, yet again, spared Tinkerbell's life. She still believed there were parts yet to be played out by Tink. She just didn't know what or how.

Tinkerbell suddenly burst into tears with a loud sob. She didn't want to relive the wicked and morbid memories from her last time in Neverland. Regina flinched, feeling pity for the blonde woman. She looked at Tink with significantly less fury in her eyes.

"Just as I thought you couldn't possibly get any more pathetic, you're proving me wrong. Something tells me you fell in love with this Pan, didn't you?"

Tink gave a barely noticeable nod as a response to Regina's question.

Surprised by her own reaction, Regina placed a hand on the fairy's shoulder in an attempt to bring some comfort to her.

"You paid a high price to receive the information about Elisa's birth, am I correct?" The Queen said, now with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it. He, Pan, turned me into someone I am not. He made me do horrible, horrible things to myself and others. I'm aware I'm far from innocent, but if it wasn't for him..."

They both remained silent for a moment - Tink because she did not want to continue any further on the subject; Regina because she was thinking. Tinkerbell was only a victim in all of this, nothing but a pitiful pawn. This Pan must've had some intentions behind giving Tink the information about Elisa, else he wouldn't have done so.

"It seems Pan is our real enemy on this island, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If our mission turns out to be successful, I shall reward you by removing any pain from your heart, and all your memories somehow connected to Pan along with it."

A wave of humanity and motherly instincts washed over the Evil Queen as she uttered her words.

* * *

"Felix... what's happening to me?" There was worry in Elisa's voice as sparks of lightning kept emerging from her skin as their bodies came into contact. She looked sort of like an overcharged power generator.

"It just... seems to happen as you touch me."

Felix quickly withdrew from Elisa, looking like a sad puppy.

"Then I probably shouldn't touch you. Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite of hurting, in fact..." Elisa paused. "Similar to how the tattoo often seems to make me feel as of lately."

The sensation was pleasant and calming. It made Elisa feel in control, while she at the same time couldn't control the feeling itself.

Elisa's dark hair was once again braided and placed over her left shoulder, which allowed for Felix to study her tattoo without touching her any further. He was wary and cautious towards the phenomenon taking place in front of him, as he noticed how the tattoo now emitted a constant glow.

"I'm positive it's the tattoo doing this to you. You mentioned something about magic, there must be a connection between the two."

Felix was himself impressed by his own conclusion, but Elisa had had that much clear to her for quite some time now. She realized there must be some way for her to command and master this magic stored inside of her, but she was completely clueless regarding the magic's purpose and capabilities.

All of her brainpower had been focusing on Felix as of lately; the fact that her best friend, and now also lover, was part god and part fairy. What wouldn't Felix be able to do if Elisa, nothing but a simple girl from London, had magic inside of her.

An idea suddenly crossed her mind.

"Place your hand upon me!" She exclaimed excited and with certain determination.

"What?" Felix gaped at her, flabbergasted.

"Just do it, Felix." She silently cursed him for always being so cautious and protective towards her. He made her feel delicate and fragile through his behaviour, which she definitely wasn't. She had, after all, been taking care of herself pretty well over several years before she'd met him, and once again as he'd left her for Pan and Neverland.

Felix placed his hand on her arm, careful not to touch her anywhere even remotely close to the tattoo. The sensations Elisa experienced entered Felix's body through his hand.

"Now, think of something - a physical item - you'd like to appear."

He gave her a glare asking her whether or not she was being serious.

"Just think of something, anything." She repeated, somewhat annoyed.

He had to focus hard to remain in control of himself as the sensations spread through his body. He closed his eyes as he thought about...

"Alcohol, really Felix? Out of anything you could've thought about." Elisa chuckled. "Open your eyes already!"

Felix opened them slowly, unsure of what to expect.

There it was. A very real bottle of wine had appeared in his other, free hand.

* * *

They were barely audible, the voices calling out for her in the night. For a moment she thought the voices came from inside of her own head, and that she was about to go insane any second. She tried her best to ignore them, covering her ears with her hands, but the voices didn't seem to cease. Instead, they became more and more forceful with every syllable they hissed.

"You know there's love and appreciation for you here, with me. Come to me, Tinkerbell. I want you... I need you. I can make you happy, I can make you honorable once more."

With those words whispered in the wind, she could no longer resist her urges. He promised her everything she'd ever wanted, but deep inside herself she knew she'd once again get burnt by the nettle's sting. Pan had always known the most effective ways to reel Tink in, and that was to play on her emotions.

Pan was, and had always been, playing foul games. Tink was intensely aware that he went by no rules. If he wanted something, he'd get it, one way or the other.

Tinkerbell looked upon the sleeping Queen with regret. Tink honestly and truly wanted to help Regina reunite with Elisa, to relieve herself from all the guilt she felt, and to in the end receive the ultimate reward, but nothing in this world was stronger than what she felt towards the demonic boy.

She felt ashamed as she left their provisional campsite to follow the melodic and mesmerizing voices through the forest.

* * *

**Please do leave a review, they give me inspiration, motivation and confirmation you do indeed enjoy reading my story. :-)**


	16. Let's Delay Our Misery

_Almost a week between the updates isn't okay, why I'm giving you chapter 16 so soon. Feel the love, cupcakes!_

_I ended chapter 15 where I did, almost completely leaving Pan out of it, because it made the most sense to the story. I'm however making up for your Pan-abstinence in this chapter, I believe._

_I'm positive you're all going to like 'Chapter 16: Let's Delay Our Misery'. :-)_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Let's Delay Our Misery**

"So, Elisa is the long lost daughter of the Evil Queen, I should've known. All of this suddenly became even more interesting."

Pan was thinking out loud as something completely different caught his attention.

The few Lost Boys still awake followed her every movement as she entered their camp. They had seen her come and go many times, but it had been long since the last time.

"Took you long enough, Tinkerbell." Pan's voice came from the opposite side of the camp from where she'd entered. "You almost had me believe you'd finally gotten over me."

She approached the smirking Pan after a second's doubt, placing herself directly in front of him.

Pan signaled to his boys to leave as he closed up on Tinkerbell, placing his lips so close to her ear she could hear and feel his heavy breathing. His hands found their way to her hips, pulling her close enough for them to be able to exchange body heat.

The situation was too familiar to Tink. He would seduce her up to a certain point, to make her agree to deals she herself rarely had any personal benefit from, just to leave her longing for more. Pan's words were as sweet as honey, his voice full of innocence and promises. He often reduced himself to a simple boy, able to live and love just like anyone else, when Tink was around, to be able to easily and smoothly convince her.

"I'm disappointed you didn't come see me sooner. You've already spent like what, a full day in Neverland?" He whispered sensually.

"You did set me free, remember." She tried her best to keep her cool.

"If I was capable of making mistakes, releasing you would've been my biggest one." Pan pulled her even closer to make sure his words really sank in.

A destructive conflict arose inside of her head. Her mind wanted one thing, while the rest of her body longed for another. Trying to please two evils would probably leave her with nothing. She would not receive Pan, nor be able to erase him out of her life.

"It makes me truly heartbroken you're now teaming up with the Evil Queen, flower." He made his words sound so believable. "You know you belong with me."

Tinkerbell didn't respond as she avoided his gaze.

"Whatever she's offering you..." Pan paused as his hands began to massage her hips. "I'll give you even more."

His persuasion knew no limits as he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue battling for an entrance to her mouth. The restraint that had taken Tink years to build up, collapsed in a matter of seconds.

The passionate kiss lasted just long enough for Pan to make sure he'd won Tink over. He pulled away from her in one quick move. He left her with aching lips and a longing heart.

"I need your help, pumpkin. You need to mislead the Queen in her mission. I'm sure she's beginning to trust you by now, take advantage of that."

His voice had turned cold, his eyebrows crooked.

"You see, I have a personal interest in this. Elisa shouldn't leave Neverland, which means the Queen can't find her. But isn't that what you wanted in the first place anyway, Tinkerbell?"

She gathered courage to respond in her calmest way possible.

"It was, but it isn't anymore. I need the Queen to reunite with her daughter. If she does, and if she believes I've been helpful in the process, she'll erase you out of my memories forever, and that is what I want." She tried to sound strong, convincing and determined.

"I, however, know that's not what you _truly_ want." Pan grinned as he grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on the fabric just below his stomach. She gasped out of surprise.

"_This_ is what you want, is it not?"

Tink's cheeks turned beet red as she felt him through his pants. She quickly removed her hand as she realized she couldn't trust her own instincts any further.

Pan chuckled at her pathetic attempt of resistance.

"Be a good girl, and you shall receive." He licked his lips before changing the tone of his voice once again. "Now, be gone! The Queen can't find out about this meeting of ours."

* * *

A shocked Felix was struggling to find any suitable words for what just had happened. Elisa was more than satisfied with how the situation had developed the way she'd believed it to.

"I knew the book wasn't just a bunch of made-up stories!" Elisa laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Felix was looking seriously confused. He had no idea how the exact bottle of wine he had been thinking about had appeared in his hand, but it was somehow freaking him out.

"I once read, in a book I used to hold dear to me, about the fairy-people. They were said to be able to shape-shift and conjure items out of nothing but thought itself." Elisa rushed her words.

"Seems it wasn't myths after all. Seeing as we're both new to, eh... this, I figured we could use my magic sort of like a battery to fuel _your_ powers." Her eyes flickered.

"Are you saying _I_ conjured this bottle?" Felix squeezed it with his hand, still questioning its validity.

"I am indeed saying you did. It's proof that you could possibly create close to anything out of nothing. All you need is the fuel I'm providing you with. Try with something else now."

Felix thought a roasted turkey would make the perfect addition to the wine, the icing on the cake, as he once again placed his hand on Elisa's arm, this time a little less cautiously. A delicious smell found its way to his nostrils only seconds later.

"A masterstroke."

Elisa gave Felix the most genuine of smiles before she took the bottle out of his hand and violently removed its cork with the help of her teeth. She enclosed her lips around the bottle's neck and took a large sip.

"I would like to propose a toast." She interrupted herself as she handed Felix the wine. "To Felix!"

He smirked mischievously as he began drinking. For a moment, they'd both completely forgotten about the other, more unfortunate, circumstances that surrounded them.

* * *

They'd spent a couple of hours drinking, eating and conversing about anything and everything, all while in the best of moods. The evening was now approaching rapidly. The fire they'd made wasn't enough to keep them warm, so Elisa had curled up in Felix's lap to shelter them both from Neverland's cold breeze.

She experienced a strong sense of belonging as she stroke her fingers over his face, trailing his scar. It made him flinch.

"Sorry." She murmured. "It may sound odd, but the scar gives your face character."

Felix did not really care about the scar. He'd never been bothered with looks, he was simply happy his body was functioning the way a body's supposed to function. He also possessed endurance and strong muscles.

The scar did however remind him of Pan, a reminder that brought Felix's mind back to reality. He couldn't help but feeling jealous as he pictured Elisa with Pan. Bodies uniting, sweat and moans occupied his brain. He felt a distinct anger bubble up inside of him.

"What's wrong Felix?" Elisa asked him as he shied away from her touch.

"I know what you expect to happen now, Elisa. You expect me to lean in and kiss you romantically, while we're slowly undressing each other, before getting to the point where I bury myself inside of you and everything will be fool's paradise." The distraught tone of his voice surprised her.

"It won't happen. Not with me, not here, not now. I can give you what you need, go ahead and take it if you want it, but don't count on me being gentle with you."

"What's gotten into you?" Elisa created a distance between their bodies, while still remaining in Felix's lap.

"I thought I told you I've changed. Pan has changed me, this island has changed me, and now _you_ have changed me. You complain about me being overprotective towards you, I've heard your sighs and I've seen your goggling as I've tried my best to keep you safe. If safe's not want you want, then let me ask you this; what is it that you _really_ want?"

"Hey, that's unfair of you!" She retorted.

"What do you know about fair, Elisa? You're the one fucking two guys at the same time!"

Elisa knew he was right, and it made her speechless.

* * *

**Thoughts, questions, feedback, ideas, or something completely different on your mind? I love interacting with my readers; p****lease leave a review. :3**


	17. Don't Say I Did Not Warn You

_Ok, I'm totally addicted to FanFiction right now. I've got way too much time in my hands now that my university stuff is finished (for the moment)._

_This chapter was a hard one to write as I was unsure if I was going in the right direction or not. I do however believe I am, but any input is highly appreciated. _

_That being said; I'm full of surprises, don't take anything for granted when it comes to me. I also feel like being evil at the moment, muahaha. *Imitates _any_ supervillain*_

_Word of warning: Very smutty chapter; dominance and dark!Felix._

* * *

**Chapter 17: Don't Say I Did Not Warn You  
**

"So, where are we headed next?" Regina asked Tinkerbell as she extinguished their campfire. They'd been roasting some apples for breakfast. Regina had had a soft spot for apples for as long as she could remember, for obvious reasons. She was _the_ Evil Queen, after all.

"I'm honest when telling you I am unaware of your daughter's whereabouts. All I know is that she's somewhere on this island as I am the one guilty of sending her here. I would assume we'll find her wherever Felix can be found. If I knew where he was, we wouldn't waste time chit-chatting in the middle of nowhere."

Tink tried to walk around Regina's question the best she could. She knew she would have to somehow mislead the Queen, but doing so while unable to lie was a lot harder than she at first had believed.

"You're not very helpful now, are you?" Regina complained. "Why don't you take me to this Pan to begin with? If he knows something, I'll sure make him talk."

"That wouldn't be a wise move, Queen. I'm not saying this to belittle you in any way, but Peter Pan..." She paused. "Pan outpowers anyone, even you." There was honesty in Tink's words, although taking the Queen to Pan would allow for Tink herself to focus on other things aside from babysitting Regina.

"I believe that when I see it. Let's move already."

Regina gathered her belongings and packed them in a leather bag, before handing it over to Tinkerbell.

"You want _me_ to carry the bag for you?" Tink questioned the Queen, noticeably surprised.

"Why of course." She raised her eyebrows as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Whom else would?"

Tink sighed and silently cursed her companion.

"All right then, I guess. We should be able to find Pan in his camp, further inland. Once we get there... Well, don't say I did not warn you."

Tink began leading the Queen in the direction of Peter Pan and his Lost Boys' camp.

Pan himself was shadowing them the entire time, while making sure to keep his distance. He didn't want to give himself away this soon.

"There's a time and place for everything." He mumbled to himself, smirking.

* * *

Felix forcefully pushed Elisa out of his lap. She got back up on her feet and looked at him quizzically.

"Please leave." He murmured monotonically.

"And where would you suggest I go?" She asked him with resignation in her tone.

He didn't respond.

"Is there any way I can make all of this up to you, Felix? I hate seeing you like this, knowing I'm the one causing you all this pain." Elisa felt ashamed of herself. She'd gone through the situation in her head several times, but she believed Felix had forgiven her by now. Everything had seemed just fine between them up until this point.

"Yada yada, poor and innocent Elisa. It's all about how you think or feel, is it not? It's not always about you, you know. Just leave me alone, will you?!" Felix demanded.

"You want me gone? You are going to have to make me. I will _not_ be the one walking away willingly!" She crossed her arms over her chest, as though she was trying to visibly prove her stubbornness in the matter.

"Well then, if that's what you want..." Felix murmured as he slowly rose and approached Elisa.

He was standing tall only a few inches away from her. She felt threatened by the expression on his face; his lips were pressed into a thin line and his eyebrows were lowered dominantly. His breathing had also intensified by a noticeable amount. If Felix was a dragon, there would have been fumes coming out of his nose by now. Elisa had never seen him this angry before.

"You should learn to pick your fights, little girl." Felix warned her. She didn't flinch.

He grabbed her head with both his hands; one on the top of her head, pushing her down to her knees, and the other pressing hard against her tattoo. Her eyes begged him to be gentler.

"You still have the opportunity to get the fuck out of here." He responded to Elisa's pitiful gaze.

She shook her head. She wanted to fully explore this much darker side of him as well. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but angry Felix made her turned on.

"Very well then. Don't say I did not warn you." He articulated as he roamed around a still kneeling Elisa. "We'll be playing by my rules now."

She suddenly felt a hand on her back pushing her forward. The unexpected move made her lose balance, and she had to place her hands on the forest flooring to avoid a complete face-plant. She was now down on all fours, uncertain whether or not Felix wanted her to stay in that position. She daren't move.

She watched his feet as he approached her front, and she looked up to meet a content grin.

"Undress and get back into position." Felix commanded.

Humiliated, but at the same time considerably excited by Felix's more dangerous and dominant approach, Elisa removed her clothing before getting back into position. She looked for signs of approval in his eyes, but didn't receive any. He was expressionless.

"Arch your back." He demanded as he undid his brown leather belt.

Confused she obeyed his command, further exposing her most private parts, much to his delight.

"I'm amazed you're not aware of your own beauty." Felix said as he playfully whipped her butt with the belt. She whimpered as the belt pleasantly burned upon her skin. "Now spread your legs."

Elisa parted her legs by a small amount, somewhat embarrassed as it allowed for Felix to study every inch of her unclothed body.

"Did you not fully comprehend what I said?! Spread, Elisa!" Felix snapped as his belt once again hit her skin, only this time harder. Then, he forced her legs apart with his foot.

"That's more like it." He grinned.

With his eyes now focused on Elisa's tattoo, Felix kneeled down in front of her and took a firm grip around her long, dark braid. He pulled her head to its left by tugging on her hair, which granted him a clear view of the ink behind her right ear. Elisa let out a tiny squeak.

He moistened his lips with saliva before brushing the tattoo lightly with them. Elisa's legs started to tremble as heat rushed through her body. She cried out loud.

"Shh." He hushed and signaled her to be quiet by pressing his index finger to her plump lips.

Felix got back up on his feet and once again roamed around her, like a predator circling its prey. Elisa's body was shaking from unfulfilled arousal as he gazed upon her glistening core. She began to whimper, begging him to touch her. He let out a husky chuckle.

"This tattoo of yours is too amusing. I hardly touch it and you get completely soaked."

He kneeled down behind her and eagerly shoved a finger inside of her. He slowly pulled it out and then quickly back in. Elisa moaned with pleasure, when he suddenly stopped.

"Keep silent and I'll reward you." He hissed at her.

She tried her best to be submissive and not make as much as one sound, and as promised he compensated her for her efforts. She had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to avoid letting noises escape her mouth as Felix's tongue joined his hand between her legs.

He entered her with two additional fingers, now pounding hard in and out of her pussy. Elisa's body was preparing to release itself through climax as Felix's tongue flickered skillfully over her swollen clit. Her walls clenched around his long, slender fingers and heavy, desperate breaths filled up her throat. Felix noticed how she suffered from having to stay silent.

"Scream for me, love!" He growled.

No longer able to conceal the mind-blowing pleasure she was experiencing, she screamed out his name as a powerful orgasm consumed her.

"Good girl." He smirked wickedly as he once again returned to Elisa's front to assist her in getting back up on her knees; her body still quaking from the orgasm's aftershocks.

"I now expect you to return the favor, Elisa." He said as he undressed with determination. She swallowed loudly. Intense desire had been fueled through their actions, and was now burning fiercely inside of him, which his eyes gave away.

Felix's rock-hard member found its way to Elisa's mouth. She wettened her lips before willingly encircling them around his shaft. She started moving her head back and forth rythmically, with Felix's hand pushing on her head, fingers entangled in her hair. He leaned in to be able to nuzzle her tattoo while she treated his cock with her mouth and tongue. His breathing was intensifying for every second passing.

"Fuck Elisa... I can't hold back much longer." He pulled himself out of her mouth while holding her head in place with a firm grip with both of his hands. "Turn around."

Elisa turned around and once again placed her hands to the ground; this time while making sure to arch her back enough to not displease him. She rocked her hips teasingly, giving Felix an enjoyable view of her nether region. She wanted him so badly, and her flowing juices didn't help to conceal it.

"I take it you want me to fill you up?" He smirked as he thrusted in deep from behind, letting out a loud growl. Elisa mewled. He was being rough and it hurt, in a most pleasurable way.

Felix once again tugged on Elisa's braid, which forced her to tilt her head backwards as he pounded her hard. A fire ignited within her body as another orgasm started to build up; just the thought of this dominant and angry side of Felix made her heart rush.

As her walls tightened around his shaft, his member began to pulsate. He thrusted up into her in short jerks, emptying his seeds inside her core.

They both collapsed to the ground, sweaty and exhausted, on top of each other.

* * *

**I'm really curious to hear your arguments behind why you believe Elisa and Felix/Elisa and Pan are a perfect match. I'm not disagreeing with anyone of you, not at all, I just want to hear your opinions as I value them highly. ****Please leave a review. :-)**


End file.
